Forgiving the pain
by Themysteryone14
Summary: i'm new to this fanfiction, Quick info! The rate T: is only in the first chapter, all the others is: K . It's about Bill and sookie :) And a little of Eric, and his new love, and some stackhouse-cousins. i hope you like it, I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF TRUE BLOOD! please comment if you want more of these. I would be more then happy to write more.
1. Forgiving the pain

In season 3, the last episode. What if Eric never came to tell Sookie about Bill was sent by Sophie-Ann? here is my story (My first fanfiction! so be sweet about the comments. Sorry if my grammar sucks )

''I have never loved... no one i have ever loved, as i have loved you'' Said Bill. A tear of blood, his blood. Came down from his eye. Sookie couldn't help it, but stop him. "Wait!, don't go" she said desperately. He turned his face at her, hoping she could forgive him and he could be a part of her life. Sookie walked over to Bill, she wiped the tear of Bill's cheek and kissed it. "Bill, i love you, more than anything. I know that what you did to Eric and Pam was beacuse you wanted to protect me, and what you will do to the queen... i understand that. But i knew that Eric, or Pam woudn't hurt me anyway. I'm yours, i will always be yours, and the bond we have is much stronger what anything in this world!" Sookie said, hoping he could understand how she felt about him. Bill looked at Sookie, he could see that she really loved him. "Sookie" Bill said. "You don't know how much i wanted you to understand, explain to you why i killed Eric and Pam, i will kill everyone that has tasted your blood, only so that you could be safe. God you don't know how much i love you, i would meet the true death if you wanted me too, sleep in a coffin with silver, if that could save you for being harmed, i would never feed from you ever again if you don't want me to. I love that i can call you mine forever, and never have to think about you going away from me. There are many things, secrets, i want to tell you, but i don't know how. I promise to tell you everything about the queen why i want to kill Sophie-Ann. I love you Sookie, forever". Bill promised her. Sookie hugged Bill, and he did too,holding Sookie tight in his arms. Sookie began to cry. He really love her, she felt save, while she was in his arms. Bill did cry too, happy to know what she stilled love him, after what he did to Eric and Pam, and what he was going to do with the queen. They both felt there was hope for their relationship. The both looked up, looking into their eyes, smiling at eachother. They both just stood there for a minute. Then Bill kissed her gently, and Sookie kissed him back as well, but i turned out to more than that. Bill took Sookie into his arms, and with his vampire-speed, they where in Sookie's room in under 2 really fast he took his pants off and underwear. Sookie took his shirt off, while Bill broke her shirt and bra off, and removed her pants and broke her underwear, they kissed eachother until they where both naked. They both where ready, so much ready. Sookie already began to moan, beggin him to come in to her. But Bill had to asked: "So you forgive me?" he said in a confiused tone, then she laugh and began to kissed him and touch him, witch made him moan and his fangs came out. "William Compton, i wouldn't want to be with anyone right now but you, of corse i forgive you. If i didn't, then why are you on top of me? " She said to him in a sexy way and kissed his neck and got on top of him. A smile came from his face, he was happy, he wanted to tell about his secrets so he didn't have to feel guity anymore, but he remembered that he has a beautiful, naked woman of top of him, that really wanted to have sex with, he was already turned on by her body. "Thank you" He said gently to her. "but this time i would not let you win" he said in a sexy tone as he came into her, and he laid on top on her and moved really fast. He could feel her body through his, and Sookie moaned. "Bite me Bill! please!"she moaned while he was still moving fast, he still had his fangs out. And he bited her hard. Witch made her moan at the same time. They both where going to come, there where almost there, they could fell it. "Yes Bill! bite me!" Sookie moaned, Bill got even more turned on that he worked faster and sucking harder Sookie's blood, he growled a hot way while he sucked so hard he could. After 30 seconds they both came at the same time. "Sookie!" he said while he was coming, "Oh my god Bill!" Sookie said when she was coming.

They were both pretty tired, Bill began to suck more blood out of her, and she loved it. Then Bill bited his lip, to heal the wound. He looked up to her, he had her blood all over his face, and his smiled at her, still having his fangs out. _"God he is soo hot with his fangs out" _ Thought Sookie. _"i promise myself to love her forever"_ Thought Bill. Sookie leaned up to Bill, she had her head in his chest and his arms where around her, holding her tight against him. He kissed her head, and she leaned up to his head so she could kiss him. "I love you soo much Sookie, more than my own life" Bill said, and he meant it. He had never been so sure in his hole vampire life. Sookie's emotions couldn't hold back, she began to get tears from her eyes. She had never been so happy to hear, after all the things he said to her on the phone in Mississippi, that he stilled loved her. "I love you soo much too Bill" Sookie said, know every word she said was true. As much as she loved to be in his arms, so stood up, and went into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"Bill said worried. "Of corse no honey" She said smiling at him "i just wanted to take a shower, cause humans sweat more than vampires" She said, still smiling. He laugh at her, then he got out of the bed, i looked at him, he was still naked, so was i, but i've never seen anything more beautiful than him and his sexy body. "May i join you?" he said, mysteriously sexy to her, hoping that she would said yes. " i would love too" she said to him. He smiled at carried her out to the bathroom, turning the water on and went toghether into the bathtub, and started to wash eachother. When there were done, they just leaned back at the big bathtub, kissing eachother and touching eachother. They didn't have sex, cause the sun was about to rise and Bill had to leave. "Goodbye my dearest Sookie, i will miss you but we will see eachother again soon "Bill promised. Kinda sad to leave his love of his life, but he remebered himself to come as soon the sun was going down, plus. He was tired, vampires did also need to sleep to and he didn't want to get the bleeds. "Goodbye Bill, i will miss you too. I will see you at dawn" Sookie said, also kinda sad cause he had to leave. But she was still human, so she had things to do. Bill kissed her long enough to take her breath away, and then, he was gone.

She thought the hole day was too slow, so she took a book and began to read. I got so boring that she passed out.

Please comment and favorite if you want more of these! i would love to write more :)


	2. The Conversation

I could see that i really made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter!. My grammar sucks, but i'll try to not make any mistakes this time. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF TRUE BLOOD Hope you like it :).

The sun was about to rise down. Bill woke up really quick, he wanted to see his love again. He took fast clothes on, shoes and ran vampire speed home to Sookie's House. The door was open? _"Maybe she forgot to lock the door?" _Bill thought. He walked in to her house and went into Sookie's bedroom. He saw she was passed out on the bed. Bill laughed, really quiet, not trying to wake up his love from sleeping. Instead, he took his hands under her back, and carried her back to his house. Then he laid her down at the bed he had, and laid down in front of her, pulling her close to him so he could smell her lovely scent. After 5 minutes. Sookie woke up, stretching and yawning, and realised she had no idea where she was, but she could feel cold arms around her, holding her tight. She smiled as she saw Bill and kissed him. He kissed her back moving his tounge and Sookie did the same. She was trying to get his fangs out, cause she loved when his had them out. So she began to touch him all over his body, and it worked. He fangs poped out the second she touch him. Sookie had to stop kissing him so she could get some air, and Bill smiled at her, with his fangs out. _"my stars! can he be more beautiful?" _ Sookie thought as she lost herself in his eyes, but she still touch him, and he began to moan really deep "Oh Sookie" Bill said as she was turned on by her. "I want to tell you about the car acetent, Mississippi, everything!" He said very desperate, he loved being with Sookie, but his dead heart was hurting from all the secrets... all the pain he did to her, while he was away. " Sookie! i fell terrible, i can't stand it anymore! I've many times apologized, for all the pain i did to you! But i want you to know the whole!-" he wanted to say more, but Sookie interrupted him. "Look Bill, i know you have it awful... about hurting me... and you are right..." she wispered, it almost looked like Bill was going to cry. "But let us start with how i felt about you, when you where away. Cause i've heard how you felt about hurting me" She said. Bill nodded, and began to sit up on the bed, while holding hands.

She took a deep breath, before she began to start talking. "The night at the resturant...when you proposed to me... i was confiused?. My heart said yes, but somthing deep inside me said no. I didn't know what to say?... So i began to panic, and i just needed a human space. I could see that you were worried about me. And it just made me want to cry" She said, her voice kinda broke Bill nodded "I could hear you crying" Bill said. He could feel her emotions, she was sad, embarrassed, and was in pain. Sookie began so speak again. "While i was in the bathroom, i thought i was stupid beacuse i left you, but when i looked at the ring... i knew that, my place was with you" She said, and she meant it. Bill began to smile and give her a kiss on her cheek, but he let her continue with the story. "So i went back to you... but you were gone?... i thought you were kidnapped... and you was. So i wanted to find you, i wanted to know what was going on. But i couldn't find you. I called to Jessica to asked her if she had seen you after you left, but she didn't. but she said somthing lke 'he was calling me' ?" Sookie said confuised, cause she didn't know what it meaned. "If i need my progeny, or if i'm i trouble? I can get her to come to me fast, by 'calling her' " Bill explained to her. She nodded and continued: "Then Alcide came to protect me? Eric sent him" she said and Bill remebered Eric without any problems. "And i still wanted to find you" She said looking into his eyes. "So he helped me, and let me stay at his place while we was trying to find you..." she had to take a deep breath before she continued. "then you called me on the phone, i was soo happy to hear your voice." she said smiling to him, he smiled back to her. "I wanted to know where you were?... But... all you said to me was that you didn't love me anymore?... that you didn't want me to find you?... i actually belived you" she said, she could feel she wanted to cry but Bill gave her a thight hug. "My dearest Sookie" He said as soft as he could. "You know that's not true!, you know it wasn't me 'saying that' " Bill begged her to understand that he loved her. She did understand him "Oh believe me Bill, first i believed in you. But i knew you woudn't say that to me on the phone. So i didn't give up... But then you said that you were with Lorena" Her voice broke as she said Bill's makers name. "My heart just stopped, right in that moment and i could hear her voice trough the phone... You explained to me why you was with her, but never where you were?. I began to cry, i didn't wanted to say goodbye to you... Not like that?" She was really sad, for almost lose her love for Bill, but she still hold his cold hands, so it helped her to get a little better. "So i cried myself so sleep beacuse i thought i lost you... But i didn't give up. My heart still was beating for you Bill... and i stilled loved you" She said, now smiling to him and she gave him a kiss. "Then after a lot of time, trying to find you, while it was night. You were there... in Alcide's house... right in front of me. I was soo happy to see you" She said smiling to him. "I really missed you too, more than you think" Bill said, and Sookie knew it was true, every single word. "i ran over to you, giving you a big hug. I finally felt i was hell, save again" Sookie said, she was happy, and she felt save as she hold his arms. "But then you said that i needed to leave?, i was so confiused. But i decided to go were ever you were going, but you said it like i needed to leave you?... i refused to leave you again!... i just couldn't!" She said, she was in pain. He gave her a kiss, tried to calm her down. It worked a little. "But then Russell showed up... and his guards... and we both know what happend next" She said very sharp. Bill nodded.

Then when i talked to Russell, i asked if Lorena was going to kill you?... He said that she knowed what was best for you.I was so angry, but i begged him to stop her from killing you. But then he showed me the file you had that was about me" She said worried. "I allready explained to you, why i had that file" Bill said, smiling to her. "I know Bill" Sookie said as she gave him a big kiss. "Then when it was morning i escaped the house and was trying to save you from Lorena, i finally find you in a little house, and i saw you there...laying on the floor" She had to breath, he could see it was really hard for her to speak about himself, in pain. "You where covered in blood... Cut up by Lorena... I thought you were dead... Like really dead" Sookie began to cry. Bill put his hand on her sholder. Sookie moved the tears from her face, with her hands." Then i saw Lorena. And i could see she was mad, and she bited me. Witch i didn't like at all" She said, Bill growled "I i wasn't covered in my own blood, and siver... I would have killed her" He said really angry. Sookie took her hand on his cheek. " You were too weak, but you did have the strength to move her away from me, so i could kill her. I'm still greatful for that" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Then i got help from Alcide and Tara, they thought you were dead, but i knew you wouldn't. Then Deebie Pelt came with his boyfriend, and we escaped, by Alcide's help. Then we got you in his truck, i didn't want to leave you... So i stayed with you..." She had to stop talking before she continued. She looked at Bill "Okay, this will be tough for me to speak about, but you know i still love you" She said and gave him at kiss, so he didn't need to be shocked if she was about to say. "I love you too, my Sookie" Bill said smiling to her. "I thought you were going to die, so i cut myself on the hand..." She said to him, embarrassed. "I could smell someone's blood, and i knew it was yours. But-" Sookie interrupted Bill." You couldn't stop... Then you pulled me over, so you could bite my neck... I was so scared i wanted to scream, so you could stop. But you had your hand over my mouth, so i couldn't...After that i didn't remembered what happend?... i was somwhere else?... A woman came over to me?... saying she was my godmother?... And then the place went dark, and she said there was a vampire... Then she wanted me to leave with her, i didn't even know her. But she said somthing about: 'don't let him take the light from you'? i was soo confiused." she had to breath. "Then i woke up, in the hospital, and i saw you helped me with your blood, and all i could think about, was to scream" Sookie said to him. "Cause you where scared of me... And i haven't still forgived myself, for what i did to you" He said to her, in pain for what he did to his love of this life. Sookie began to speak. "Yes, i was scared. But i still wanted to talk to you, cause i knew you wouldn't kill me... You are not that type of person." She smiled at him, it almost looked like Bill was going to cry, and Sookie knew he would, so she coutinued. "You said you where sorry to me... for everything, and i couldn't stop crying. You began to say things, you wished you could give to me... But you couldn't" Now Bill began to cry, and she did too. it remembered them both about the scene in the hospital."I don't think there is much to say?" Sookie said. "Then Deebie came to kill me... And Russell... And i went fine? i think?. But there wasn't somthing bad after that" She looked at Bill smiling to him. "the only thing we haven't talk about yet, is Eric and Pam..." She wispered. "I know Sookie, and i we will talk about them" He said to her softly. "But i just want to say what... after everything you told... I can't be more sorry than i'm right now, Sookie! i'm soo, soo, sorry my love" Bill said crying to her,hugging her, as he was soo sad. Sookie moved the blood from his cheeks, kissing them both. "Bill sweetheart... It is all my fault, everything. I shoud've give you a sooner answer-" She wanted to say more, but Bill interruped her. "None of that is not your fault Sookie!, i should have gone over too you, so i could check on you... i should..." He also wanted to say more, but they only way they both thought, they could talk to eachother, was kissing eachother. They kissed depply, and laid down the bed, stil kissing. "I love you Sookie Stakehouse" Bill said to her "I love you Bill Compton" Sookie said to him. They hugged and kissed eachother for a while until it was midnight..

"Alright... Let talk about Eric and Pam's dead" Sookie said before she took a deep breath. Bill nodded and they stated to talk.

Long story! Please comment if you want more! :D i would be more than happy to write another chapter.


	3. Apologizing

I love making this fanfiction, hope you like this story :) I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD, enjoy! :D

"Where do we start?" Sookie asked Bill. "Let me talk now, you have said much" Bill said to her, smiling. She nodded and he started to talk. "You remembered that time Eric, was so interested in you?" He asked Sookie, she nodded. "Well... i didn't like it... Not at all... I was so angry, because he was interested in what you are, and you where mine at the same time!" Bill was angry, she could see it in his eyes. She hold his hands, and it made him calm down. "So me and Eric killed Russell with cement, and he is now under the cement. And i did the same thing to Eric and Pam". He said, Sookie was chocked. "Can they be killed by that?" She asked him, she didn't think it could, but she was not sure. "hmmm?..." Bill was thinking. "I actually don't think it can kill them, but they can't move... Russell is still down in the cement, cause it's dry now... But maybe Eric and Pam had escaped the cement, cause it wasn't dry?" Bill said confused, now they were both worried. Maybe Eric and Pam were out somewhere. "Bill i don't feel so good about this?" Sookie said kind of scared "What if Eric is after me.. or you?" She was really scared "Sweetheart, don't be afraid" Bill said, giving her a kiss. "Have you invited him in?" He asked her. Then she calmed down a little. "No i haven't... lucky me!" She said, not that scared. But she was still worried. "See?.. Nothing to worry abou-" Bill was about to say something, as they both heard a loud voice coming out of Sookie's door. "BILL COMPTON!" a man screamed, Sookie looked out of the window, and she saw Eric. He was standing at the door, he was gray, covered in dry cement. Well, then Bill wasn't right, the cement was dry, so both Pam and Eric escaped. "BILL COMPTON!, DON'T BE A COWARD!, FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Eric yelled at him, Bill growled at him. Sookie jumped out of the bed, to go over to her door, Bill tried to stop her, but she didn't let him. "She opened the door, and saw Eric. "Sookie" He said in a calm tone, "Nice to see you, can you please ask your boyfriend to come over here! i want to say something to him. or you could just invite me in?" He said in a angry tone, he really wanted to kill Bill, but Sookie wouldn't let him. "Look Eric, i will invite you in, but you must promise me not to kill Bill?, you can take a shower upstairs, and borrow some of Jason's old clothes. But please do not kill him?" She asked him a sweet as possible. Eric took a deep, breath, kind of growled, before he answered. "I promised Sookie" He said to her, as he made her a promise. "Then Eric Northman, would you please come in?" Sookie said very politely, Eric nodded and he walked into her house.

Sookie and Bill was in the living room, they had waited 30 minutes for Eric to be finished with the shower. He came down the stairs and into the living room with Jason's clothes on, he sat down the couch over in front of Bill and Sookie. Sookie began to talk. "Eric, I'm so sorry for what happened to you... And Pam. I didn't know what Bill did before yesterday" She said, and it was the truth. "But i'm sure i will return the favor, and i think Bill is sorry too" She said looking at Bill. He started to talk. "Eric, please forgive me for almost killing you and Pam, it was my mistake to let you down, cause you are my sheriff. I promise you not to do it ever again" Bill promised. Eric looked at them both, still kind of angry but he calmed down. "Sookie, i forgive your excuse, but you owe me fairy" He said to her a little angry to her. Bill growled. "You too Bill, i forgive your excuse, but you owe me too, much bigger then Sookie's. Deal?" Eric said in a still angry tone."Of corse Eric, i promise" Sookie said smiling at him. But Bill didn't. "Yes sheriff" Bill said at him, not that happy as Sookie was, but then Eric smiled. "Well then?, what should we talked about?" he said, normally now, at not angry. Sookie started to ask "How is it at Fangtasia?", "it great actually, i've just got a new employee 2 weeks ago, i think you will like her, she is not a human, she is a fairy like you!" he said to exited to know there was more fairy's living in bon temps. Sookie was shocked, she remembered Barry in Dallas, but she never thought a fairy would work at Fangtasia? "What is her name?, i would really like to meet her!" Sookie said happy, Bill saw Sookie was happy, so he was too. "I think she is about your age?, and her name is Rebecca, she is soo sweet and pretty... She is different from everybody! She is not even scared of Vampires... I really like her" Eric said smiling. "Another fairy?, are you in love with her?" Bill asked, Interested. "I actually think i am?" Eric said happy, maybe he had found his love of his life after over a 1000 years. Sookie just freezed "...Rebecca?... as in Rebecca-Rose?" She said in a shocked tone, Bill just looked worried at her. Eric was confused. "umm yes?, she never did say her last name?" Eric said confused "Do you know her Sookie?, do you know her last name?" He said desperately. "Her last name is...Stackhouse" Sookie finished. Now Bill and Eric was shocked. "So?... you are telling me that?... " Eric said to her?, he could say anything? he was speechless? "You are in love with my cousin" Sookie said still shocked. They were all kind of shocked in the same time.

Here is a little taste for what the chapter 4 will be. Think i will call the chapter: The Stackhouse cousins :)

"Oh my god! Sookie! You have to tell me about her!" Eric begged her! "I haven't got a chance to talk to Rebecca after what happened to me" Eric said looking at Bill, _"i said i was sorry" _Bill thought. "You want to hear about her?... why haven't you called her?. She must be worried sick" Sookie said worried, she didn't know her cousin was in love, but she was happy if Rebecca was. "I wanted to call her, but my phone is broken..." Eric said, kind of sad. He wanted so bad to see her face again, and her beautiful voice. "I have a idea!, how about i invited her to come here!, tomorrow night!. That would be so great! oh gosh! i could invite my other cousin!. I haven't seen her in 4 years!" Sookie said exited! "That would be great sweetheart" Bill said smiling to her. "I think Eric would like it too" Bill looked at Eric. "Yes!, i would love to have her here, i want to get to know her... And what about something that you had another cousin too?" Eric laughed "How many do you got?" he smiled, thought it was funny. "I have 3 cousins. Rebecca, Celina and Hadley. They are all sisters, but there is 1 year between them" Sookie said, happy what she can talk about her cousins. She loved them like sisters, and they loved Sookie like there sister. "What are they?" Both Eric and Bill asked at the same was soo interested in fairy's. Sookie laughed at them both, but then she was serious. "Well... Rebecca is a full fairy" Eric was shocked "Full? and you are half?" he asked. "Yes she is, that's why i want to talk to her!" Sookie said, maybe she knew more about her powers than she did. "And we all know Hadley is a human" She said, they both nodded. "And Celina...She is half fairy like me but... She is also a vampire" Sookie said, really sad. Cause she knew what Celina was going though. "She is both fairy and vampire" Bill said shocked, he realized she was just like Sookie, so fairy's could be turned into a vampires.

They was soo much they wanted to talk about, 2 hours until dawn. And Bill and Eric was hungry so she went out to give them some blood.

So excited to write the next chapter. I really hoped you like it! :D please comment if you want more or if you like it. I would be very happy :)


	4. The Stackhouse Cousins

Gezz! i really like The Stackhouse cousins! 3 i hope you like them too. I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD Hope you like it! :)

"How long as Celina been a vampire?" Bill asked Sookie interested, Eric was too. They had never heard a fairy could be a vampire, they thought it was really strange. "Well?... she was turned when she was 18, an i think she has been a vampire in 4 years?." She said to both of them. "But for her. it feels that she has been a vampire for 100 years...She has had it rough...with her maker. But i think she should tell you both about it, not me" Sookie said politely, they both nodded. "Jessica is only a half year old, maybe Celina could help Jessica a little?, cause they are both so young. But Celina has had more experience allready then Jessica." Bill said kind of happy, cause now maybe Celina could be Jessica's friend. "She is the most cutest, and loyal person you'll ever meet, and i think you would like her Bill" Sookie said, excited. "She is just like you, really old-school, thinks the civil war was awful, so she is probably really interested in your story, and her maker was a male, he did use her too, didn't love her, and he... i shouldn't speak more!" Sookie laughed, she could keep going and going about her cousins. "And Eric! i think you would like her too, she can help you with jobs. She would be happy to help the people that her family love." She said, happy, she knew Celina would do everythings for her family, and literally everything. "Well i like her allready, she is special like you, but you know i love you always sweetheart" Bill said to Sookie, so she didn't think something else. "I like Celina too, she could be a good help in Fangtasia. We would be more then glad to have her working at Fangtasia." Eric said, glad that one from Sookie's family could help him. "But please. Can you tell me more about Rebecca?"Eric begged Sookie. Sookie laughed and started to talk. "Oh she is soo sweet, and kind. And doesn't care about everyone who things she is crazy, plus. She love Swedish men." Sookie said to Eric, cause he was swedish before he was made vampire. "Well i'm glad to hear that. But i need to ask you somthing Sookie?" Eric said in a politely tone, Sookie nodded at him, Bill was just confused. "I, Eric Northman ask you the permission to date your cousin Rebecca?" He said very politely, Sookie was shocked. "Of course Eric, Rebecca has been too much alone in her life... When everyone thought she was wired" Sookie said sad, cause it reminded her of herself when she was little. Bill laid his arms around her, gave her a kiss on the head. "I don't think you are wired my love" Bill said to her, smiling at her, she smiled back. "Me too Sookie, both of you aren't wired. You are just diffrent from other people." Eric said to himself, growled at the people who was mean to Rebecca.

1 hour until dawn. Sookie had to text Hadley and call Celina to see if she come over to Bon Temps tomorrow, Rebecca could she call in the morning. she went out in the kitchen to talk to Celina, but Sookie knew Bill and Eric could hear speaking anyway. She started to text Hadley:

_Hey Hadley. _

_Hope you are better wherever you are. I was hoping you could come over at my house tomorrow night?, Your sisters will be there. _

_Sookie. _

And sent, as she pressed the button. Now she called Celina.

_- "C'est Celina. qui-est ce?." _Oh Sookie remembered that she was in France, and she got the most french from her dad.

- _"Celina? it's me Sookie, you know i don't speak french_" - Sookie said laughing while she talked.

- _"Sookie?...C'est toi?...Oh Sookie ca va?" _- She could her she was happy to hear her cousins voice.

- _"I'm good, thanks for asking. But could you please speak English? I didn't have it in school" _- Sookie said confused, she had no idea what she was saying. She could hear Bill and Eric laughing inside the living room. So she went over to them. Sitting on the couch next to Bill.

- _"Sorry Sookie, after being in France for a while, it gets stuck in your head. How is aunt Adele? Do you need something?" - _Celina was confused? But she was happy that she could talk to Sookie.

- _"...Sorry Celina, but gran is dead, she died a year ago, i'm so sorry. I should have called you sooner" _ - Sookie thought she was stupid for not saying anything to her, but Bill said it wasn't her fault.

-_"Pardon Cousin, i didn't know. It is my mistake. Do you need me to come over to Bon Temps?"- _Celina said worried.

- _" If you could come over, i would be more than happy. it's not about gran. it's about you. And your sisters." _ - Sookie said excited.

Celina was surpised. - "_Rebecca and Hadley?... Is there something you're not telling me cousin?" - _Sookie could her she was worried.

Sookie smiled. _"it's because, it has been so long sense i've seen you three. And one of my good friends is in love with Rebecca. Him and my boyfriend really want to meet you all. And there are both interested in what you and Rebecca are". _

Celina was still suprised. _"Rebecca?...Moi?, pourqoui?. What are they?." _Now Sookie could understand what she was saying.

-_"Well... My boyfriend Bill Compton, is a 175 years old vampire. And Eric Northman, is over a 1000 years old vampire too". _Sookie said a little worried. she didn't know what her cousin was thinking.

-_"Vampires?...Wow they are soo old. Not like me. And Eric is the one that is in love with Rebecca? And Bill is your Boyfriend?"- _Celina was really suprised. She didn't know vampires was in love with fairys. She had to meet them.

- _"Yes. I really love Bill, Celina. More than everything. And Eric really loves Rebecca. Has only known her in 2 weeks, but he says that he loves her" _- Sookie said politely.

- _"I would love to meet Eric and Bill? When shall i be at your house? The time? s'il vous plaît?" _She asked Sookie?. Celina was really interested to meet some vampires, her cousins liked.

-_"Could you be here tomorrow night?, we want to have you hear as soon as possible?" _Sookie was excited, Celina could hear it her voice.

- _"Oui, i can be there. i better call the airport. I'll see you soon Sookie. au revoir!" _Celina was excited too. She loved being with her family.

And then the phone-conversation was over. Then after 30 seconds later, she got a text. It was from hadley.

_Hey Sookie._

_I'm soo sorry, i can't come. I'm really busy with the queen. Give a big hug to Rebecca and Celina from me. And tell them i missed them._

_Hadley._

"What did they say?" Eric asked interested. "Well. Celina is really excited to meet you both. And Hadley can't come. and i will call Rebecca in the morning". Sookie said, but it looked like Eric didn't like it. "Could youplease call her now?... I really want to hear her voice" Eric said very desperate. Sookie nodded and she started to press Rebecca's number. Rebecca was glad to hear, her cousin was doing great. Sookie explained to her, why she wanted her to come over. Rebecca wanted of course to come see Sookie and Celina.

-"_Do you know a beautiful man called Eric Northman?... He has been missing in Fangtasia?... I don't know where he is? I'm really worried about him." _Rebecca said. Eric could hear her on the phone that she was worried about him. He wanted soo bad to take the phone from Sookie, and talk to her.

-_"Yes i know him. But i haven't seen him. I'm sorry. But i will see you tomorrow okey?" _Sookie didn't like that she lied to her cousin. But she wanted it to be a surprise.

-_"Okey Sookie. Thanks for telling me. I really think i love him. See you tomorrow!" _Rebecca was happy to meet her cousin and sisters. But still sad for not knowing where Eric was.

"She loves me?" Eric asked Sookie, really happy, maybe he had found his true love. "I think she really does, she is worried sick about you. Not knowing where you are" Sookie said to him. Eric was really happy, and he loved Rebecca. But both Bill and Eric needed to go before sunrise. "Goodbye my Love see you tonight." Bill said to her, giving her a big kiss. "Yeah, goodbye Sookie. Thank you for calling her, i really love your cousin" Eric said confused, but happy. "I know Eric, goodnight." She said. And then they were gone.

Sookie was ecxited for tonight, so she decided to go out shopping some new clothes and shoes, and getting her hair done. She thought they day was going fast. Fine with her, She couldn't wait for her cousins to come.

Then sun was about to rise down. Sookie had cleaned her house, and buy some more True Blood, cause she thought Celina might wanted some. She had got her hair done at a salon, and she was wearing her favorite dress. The first one's that where comming was Bill. He was wearing a suit, a black tie and normal shoes on. He looked at Sookie, from head to toe. "You look amazing" Bill said smiling. "If there wasn't coming more people, i would have eat you right on the spot" He said laughing at her. She Laughed back, gave him a kiss. "I'm soo excited to see them both, it has been so long" She said happy. "i'm excited too my love" Bill said while he gave her another kiss. Then somone knocked at the door, she opend and she saw Eric. He was dressed in the same thing like Bill, but he had a white tie, and he had black shoes on. "Wow Eric, you really want to impress Rebecca" She said smiling and laughing at him. He did smile too, and he walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and was talking too Bill about something.

After 10 minutes, somone knocked on the door, Both Bill and Eric had their fangs out. Cause they didn't know the persons scent. "Relax boys! It's maybe just Celina" She said, she thought there where both stupid. She walked over to the door and she saw Celina standing in front of her. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a black dress and some flat shoes, she didn't like to be all overboard with the look, so she always had something normal. "Sookie... Is there some vampires here?" She asked, Sookie could hear she had a french accent. "Yes, Bill and Eric" she said politely and she laughed. Sookie looked at them both. They were both standing up already, and had put there fangs away. "Oh Celina! i've missed you soo much, would you please come in?" Sookie said, soo happy to see her, soo happy that she wanted to cry. Sookie gave her a big hug, Celina did too. She had missed her too. She remembered the times where her and Sookie was playing together in kindergarten, cause she was the only one that was just like her. "I've missed you too Sookie, it has been to long" Celina said happy and smiled. Then she saw Bill and Eric, looked at them from head to toe, she first walked over to Bill and they shaked hands. "I believed that you are _Monsieur _Compton?" She said politely, Bill was surprised. "How did you know that?" He asked confused and interested, Eric was too. Celina laughed. "Well, i'm half fairy, and vampire, but i can still hear people thoughts like Sookie. And she told me what you where Bill" She said, kind of normal for her to speak about. "Oh that's how, but yes i'm William Compton, but call me Bill" He said smiling to her, she smiled back. "Nice to meet you Bill, I'm Celina Seine Stackhouse, i think we would be good friends." She said, happy to see other vampires than herself. "You speak french?" Bill asked. "_Oui Bill, Je parle francais, anglais et danois, et toi? tu parle francais?_" Celina asked him, as she was speaking french to him. Eric started laughing, but Bill didn't. _"Un peu, je t'aime francais, J'ai été en France 5 fois, la culture est tres belle" _Bill said to Celina speaking french, All of them were surprised by Bill's lanuage, Eric was beacuse of both of them, and Celina could speak danish?.. Maybe she could speak a little swedish too?. Sookie was because she never had heard him speak french before. And Celina was because she liked people that could speak the same language as she could. _"You have find yourself a perfect boyfriend Sookie, i'm happy for you" _Celina thought, cause she knowed that Sookie could hear her. _"Thanks Celina, i do really love him" _Sookie thought and Celina hear it. Then she walked over to Eric, they also shaked hands. "You must be_ Monsieur _Northman, I'm Celina Seine Stakehouse, trevligt att träffas" She said too him speaking swedish. Eric was shocked. "Yes i'm Eric Northman, my pleasure... kan du prata svenska? How do you i'm swedish? " he asked Celina so confused, he thought of how many languages she could speak. First she pointed at Sookie, she smiled, then he understand. Then she talked. "No actually" She said sad "i wished i could, but i leared danish, beacuse Swedish and danish are kind of the same, but the swedish language are a little different from danish" She said to him. Eric thought it was great to hear someone almost speaking the language as him. _"I can see Eric is the one for Rebecca, so good someone loves her, plus is hot too" _Celina thought, then Sookie began to laugh, cause she heard was Celina was thinking. She did laugh too, but Bill and Eric didn't have any idea what they were laughing about. "Well it's a honor to meet you, Bill and Eric. I hope i can return the favor someday" Celina said to them politely. "Actually, if you want, you could work at Fangtasia? I would like for you to work with me and my progeny. and we do need a new bartender" Eric said to her, asking her for a job. "Really? _Merci!_, I would love too. But i need a place to live?" She said, looking forward to the job. But started to worry where she should live. "That's simple, you can live with me until you find yourself a apartment. I would love to have you living with me. And i have a place where you can sleep when it's daytime" Sookie said to her. Celina gave her a big hug, "Ur serious?. _Merci Merci _Sookie!, i couldn't be more happy." She said happy. Sookie was too. But Eric was glad to hear, that he got a new employee but then he was sad. "Now we just wait for Rebecca" Eric said, they could all hear he was sad. He wanted soo bad to see her.

As the three vampires started to get hungry, they all went out to the kitchen to get some True Blood.


	5. Love and tears

The new Chapter, i know! MY GRAMMAR SUCKS :D but i love making these fanfiction. So i'm going to continue. I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD Hope ya like it :)

Sookie was drinking some water. Bill, Eric and Celina was drinking some True Blood O negative, Bill's favorite. Celina asked if she could get some more, Sookie nodded and gave her more True Blood. She explained that she hadn't drink anything, since she was in France. Sookie understood her.

While they were waiting for Rebecca, they started to talk. Bill talked to Celina about, that he was in the Civil-war and how he lost his family. Celina said she was soo sorry for his lost. Eric told him about how Fangtasia was, Celina liked it so far and couldn't wait to work there. Celina did tell them all how many languages she could speak , and what she was doing in France. Apparently she was a assistant for the director of True Blood. It was her job to get it delivered all over the world. They had a nice conversation in 10 minutes until someone knocked on Sookie's door. "It must be Rebecca" Sookie said glad, Celina was right behind her. She couldn't wait to meet her sister. After a long time. Sookie opened the door, and she saw Rebecca. She was wearing a blue dress and flat shoes, Rebecca didn't like either to dress up pretty too.

"Omg! Sookie! i'm so sorry i'm late!" Rebecca apologized many times. "They where traffic!, and i tried to get her as soon as possible!-" it looked like she wanted to say more, but Sookie interrupted her. "It's okay, the good things is that you are her, if missed you soo much!" Sookie said, as Rebecca gave her a hug. "If missed you too cousin." She smiled at Celina, and gave her a hug. "Omg! where have you been! i haven't heard from you. I was so worried". Rebecca said, almost like she was going to cry, i did look like also Celina was going to cry. "I've missed you too sister, I'm sorry that i haven't called you. I've been very busy in France. But i promised to tell you everything that has happened" Celina said, and it was a promise. "France? i wondered why you had that accent" Rebecca said laughing and smiling. Celina and Sookie did laugh too. "Where is Hadley?" Rebecca asked, Celina was interested too. "I'm sorry but she said she couldn't come. She is very busy with the Queen of Louisiana." Sookie said, kind of sad too. "The Queen?!" Rebecca and Celina said in the same time. They were both surprised. "Um yeah?... You can kind of say that Hadley belongs to the Queen?... But i will explain everything to you both later." Sookie said as she made a promise to them both. They nodded and they walked into the living room. Rebecca first saw Bill smiling at her, but then she saw Eric. She couldn't believe he was alive. Eric looked so happy to see her, he realized in that moment, that she was the one. Rebecca ran over to him and gave him a big hug, Eric gave her a big hug too. They were both soo happy. Rebecca was crying and so was Sookie, she was glad that someone finally loved her. Bill gave Sookie a hug too, so she could cry over his shoulder. Celina was the only one of the girls, that wasn't crying. She just walked slowly over to the door, to get some fresh air. Bill and Eric were the only ones that noticed it. "Eric, i've missed you soo much. i thought i should never see you again" Rebecca said still crying in Eric's chest. He kissed her forehead."That will never happened, my only love. I'm so sorry for making you worried. I love you Rebecca, forever." And he kissed her lips. She did back. "I love you too Eric" She said smiling to him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed them. "Where is Celina?" Sookie asked, as she noticed it, and Rebecca too. "She is outside" Bill said to Sookie, as he pointed to the door. "I hope we didn't make her uncomfortable. We should go talk to her". Rebecca said as she was getting out of the sofa, but Eric wouldn't let her. "Please don't. She is a vampire, as much she would love to talk to you and Sookie. I think it's best that Bill and i talk to her." Eric said begging her to stay with Sookie. Both of the girl's nodded, and the guys were going over to the door.

They saw Celina, she was sitting on the front porch, she wanted to cry but she didn't want to be stupid. Eric and Bill sat next to her, so she was sitting in the middle. "Is there something wrong?" Bill asked her. Now Celina was crying. She thought it was stupid, but Eric and Bill let their hand over her shoulder. "I know i've only been a vampire... for almost 5 years. But it feels like if been forever." She wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't. "It's okay, we understand you. It's not like me and Eric choose to be a vampire" she looked at Bill, he nodded, and Eric did too. "Tell us why you're sad, maybe we can help" Bill said to her. She looked at him confused. "How could you both help me?" She said a little angry. "Cause we know the feeling of being a vampire," Eric said to her. "Look my progeny, Jessica. She is only a half year old. And she has more problems than you. But when she feels sad or doesn't know how to control herself. She talks to me about it." Bill said to her. She didn't know Bill had made a vampire. Now she was interested in Jessica. "And my progeny, Pam. She is over 100 years old, cold, but she still have it hard too."Eric said to her. She was surprised, she felt like she could trust them. "So we both know how it is to be a maker and how it is to have a big responsibility. So maybe we can help you" Bill said, and Eric agreed. Celina took a deep breath before she told them the story.

"When i was 18 years old, i was at a party in bon temps. I was with my friends, and we had a lot of fun, when it was midnight. I decided to go home, my human boyfriend: Thomas, was driving me home. But then we saw a dead man laying on the side of the road. We went over to help them, and it's still the worst mistake i ever made. We got him up in Thomas car and we almost where over at the hospital, until he man woke up, and ripped Thomas's head off. I of course screamed and tried to drive the car. But then we hit a tree, and we all crashed. I thought i was dead, and believe me i wanted to. But i woke up, outside of the car and the man that killed Thomas was right in front of me. I didn't want to look at him, so i ran over to the truck and found Thomas's head. I began to cry, that i lost my boyfriend, and we had been together for almost 2 years." Celina said still crying. "I screamed at the man, i couldn't understand why he did it?. He started laughing at me, banded me fast to a tree... Draining me for blood...The next night i woked up, covered in dirt. He told me that i was a vampire, and i could never see my family again. I screamed for the top of my lungs, sad and angry. His name was Klaus. He said he loved me, and he cared about me... But all he did was using me for money, and he didn't even cared at all when someone tied up in silver. He maked me do bad things i didn't wanted to... Killing innocent people... I still remember killing my best friend Anna, she was my best friend since 3 grad... She was soo scared, and i drained her for blood.

When i was done with her, i berried her right in this cemetery. Klaus thought it was stupid, but i didn't care... He took my life away from me... I killed him while he was sleeping, i carried him while he was in his coffin, right into the sun. I heard him screaming in pain of the sun, but i enjoyed it. Now i was all alone. i didn't have anyone else to be with, but i started to acting normal, but there were still times, where i couldn't control myself. So i packed my things and moved to France, i got a job and a home. It started to get better, but every day. The phone was ringing, it was either my family, Rebecca or Sookie. As much i wanted to talk to them, i waited 1 year until i took the phone, calling my family, Rebecca, and Sookie. I think the worst one to talk to was Rebecca... She is my sister, and was heartbroken... But she accepted me for who i was. Sookie did too, she was the most easy to talk to. But my family...My mother and Father... They didn't want to accept me for who i am... So they banished me, and i haven't spoke to them since. Rebecca hasn't talked a lot to her family too cause she is still mad that they banned their own daughter. But my father said to me: _"You are not my daughter anymore, you are a monster. You are dead to me, and you will never be the same ever again." _ - Celina said the words perfectly remembered. "But I'm still great full that my sisters and cousin stills accepts me for who i am. And that why i would do anything for them if they ask. If they need my protection, i will be there. That's why i'm to glad they Rebecca has you, and Sookie has you... they have both been too much alone in their life... in pain...Thought that they weren't normal. And believe me, it's hard." Celina said happy and sad. Bill and Eric where confused. "What do you mean 'in pain'?" Bill asked worried, Eric was too. Celina talked to Bill first.

"Look... Sookie has been trying... So hard to fitting in and accept for being who you where. And believe me, it was hard for both me and Rebecca to accept it. She has been out on soo many dates, but she never found the one... Until she found you. I can hear her thoughts...And she is soo happy for you more than you know. She loved you very much" Celina said to him smiling, Bill was soo interested "You can hear her?! what does she think about?! I can't even glamour her?!" Bill was very desperate to know what his love was thinking. "You" Celina said. "All she think about is you Bill. She want to spend the rest her life with you. She feels happy when she is with you. She doesn't want anyone else but you.".Bill was really happy, he didn't know that he loved her so much. "And you my friend" Now Celina was talking to Eric "Rebecca has been with many men, but they never loved her. She tried to fit in, but everyone ignored her. She didn't have any friends except me and Sookie. She was more alone then Sookie and me. So now that she has you. I can see...'hear' that she is happy being with you" Celina said to him, Eric smiled he was happy but then he was desperate. "What does she think about me?...I've only known her for 2 weeks, i still haven't got a chance to talk to her." He asked her. Celina was thinking before she answered. "She loves you soo much, she feels like she finally founded someone who loves her" Celina said smiling to him. "Oh believe me Celina... I love her like my own life" Eric said, and it was true. Celina smiled and she continued. "She feels safe, happy, and loved when she is with you. When you where missing, she was soo worried about you. She thought she lost you forever. But you are with her now, and she doesn't want to lose you" Celina said to him smiling, but a little serious. "I don't want to lose her too, she is my life" Eric said very simple, Bill nodded. " Yes i love Sookie more than myself, i don't want to lose her too." He said, knowing it was true. Celina smiled and gave both Bill and Eric a big hug. "Thank you... Both of you...I hope we can be friends?." She asked them both, she didn't have any friends that were vampires. They both laughed. "Of course Celina we can be friends. I think you could be a help in the business in Fangtasia" Eric said as he smiled at her. Bill nodded. "Yes i agree, we can be friends. But i need to ask you something?. Would you maybe like to talk to Jessica some time?... She hasn't meet any girl vampire that is not old." Bill asked her. "Yes i would love to meet Jessica Hamby, i haven't meet anyone either that wasn't that old" Celina said excited. Bill was shocked again. "How did you... Oh" He laughed, as she pointed at Sookie, she was in the living room, talking to Rebecca. Celina and Eric laughed too. "Well, thanks for talking to me" She said to them both. "No problem, if you need to talk someone, ever again. You just come to me or Eric" Bill said, and Eric agreed.

Celina was really happy, she consider all of them as her new family. And she couldn't wish for another one. They all three went back in the house. Sookie and Rebecca was just staring. _"Are you okay?" _- Rebecca thought. Celina smiled. _"Yes i'm fine, i'm just glad that i have you two, Bill and Eric. You are my family, and i love you all. But i'm jealous Rebecca. Eric is hot!" _- Celina thought, and all the girls were laughing. _"Hey back off! He is mine!." _- Rebecca thought, and she was laughing. _"Yes he is."_ - Celina thought.

Dawn was about to come, but they all went into the living room, and began to talk more about themselves.


	6. Past and Future

Okey, many of you says my "Sookie" is very OOC, and my story is "Mary Sueish", and some of you want me to get a Beta. Listen, i may have a very bad grammar, but i still like writing this fanfiction. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I only make this fanfiction for fun. But i still like your opinion :) So thank you. I don't think it's more action with Bill and Sookie, but i promise to write some love about them. I DONT OWN TRUE BLOOD hope you like it.

They all had a really nice conversation in a long time. Eric finally talked to Rebecca, he loved her soo much, and she did too. Eric, Bill and Celina did have a talk about their vampire life, Rebecca and Sookie had a talk about how there where doing. They both where great with their human life. "Well the clock is 4, so i think i will go home." Rebecca said very tired, Rebecca yawned and started to put her jacket on and grab her back, where she had the car-keys. "Hold on sweety." Sookie said to her, and Eric grabbed her hand, he didn't want her to leave. "You can't leave now?, it's too late, i have a guest room. You can sleep there. And you can borrow some of my clothes." Sookie said politely. Rebecca was shocked. "Really Sookie?, wow thank you!" She ran over to Sookie and gave her a big hug. Sookie smiled. "And Eric, i do actually have a room where you can sleep when the sun comes up. It was Bill's old place to sleep, but he has one in my bedroom" Sookie said, excited to have everyone sleeping at her house, like a sleepover. "Well, thank you Sookie, but how did you know i wanted to stay with Rebecca?" Eric asked confused, Sookie laughed. "Well i thought that you might wanted to sleep with Rebecca tonight, and she did ask me if you could." Sookie said, normal for her to speak about. Eric was going to ask how Rebecca asked Sookie, but he figured out very quickly. By looking at Rebecca, she was pointed her finger in her head. He laughed and gave her a kiss. "Well i will go to bed now, _bonne nuit _everyone." Celina said, as she walked over to the basement, but all of them had to give her a hug, even Bill and Eric. "Yeah goodnight" Rebecca said as her and Eric walked over to the guest room, and Sookie and Bill walked over to her room.

They locked the door and started to kiss each other, Sookie heart was beating soo fast, and she was moaning. Witch made Bill more turned on. " I'm so glad to see my cousins again. I'm glad you where there for me" Sookie said and gave Bill a kiss. He kissed her back "I don't know what with you Stackhouse's, but you're different. I really like your cousins, i got to know all of them." Bill said, as he gave her a kiss on the neck. He had her fangs out already and wanted so bad to have sex with her. "Oh Bill, i know you're turned on, but i'm soo tired after the talking. I really want to go to sleep. But you can still bite me if you want, i think that would actually help me a little to sleep." Sookie said as she opened her neck for him, he gently bitted her neck and began to drink. "Oh Bill, yes... Yes" She loved when he bitted him, and so did he too. When he was done, he bitted his lip to heal the wound. She was already sleeping, he gave her a kiss on the forhead. "Goodnight my lovely Sookie, sleep tight." He said as he slowly walked over to the door, and closed the door very quietly so she didn't wake up.

While Bill was walking over to the basement, where Celina was. He could hear noises from the guest room. _"Eric! Oh my god ,Yes, Yes!" _He could hear Rebecca saying, _"My only love, you're my only rose." _ He could hear Eric say as he bitted her neck, and she was moaning. Bill opened the door and he saw Celina sleeping, Celina didn't move a mussel until Bill sat down. She woke up in chock and she had her fangs out, she felt over to the wall and started to growl at Bill, he did back but didn't have his fangs out. "Calm down Celina, it's just me." Bill said, trying to calm her down. She pulled her fangs away and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry for growling at you Bill, i had a nightmare. And i thought you where the man." She said, she was crying a little. Wow, Bill had never seen this side of Celina before. "What was your dream about?" He started to ask her, she sat down on the bed. "Thomas... And Klaus." She said scared, Bill put a hand on her shoulder. It made her calm down. "How do you do that? Make everyone calm down?" Celina asked confused, Bill smiled. "I've had experience with my children, they did have nightmares too." Bill said, still smiling. "You remind me of Sarah, my angel... You look just like her, that's why i'm so interested in you. You remind me of my little angel." He said smiling at Celina, she did smile back but was worried. "What about Jessica?. I don't want to replace her" She said worried. Bill laughed. "You're not replacing anyone. Jessica... She is my daughter, it's the bond between a maker and a progeny. She can never be replaced by anyone. You Celina, reminds me of Sarah." He explained to her. Celina understand, she wasn't so worried anymore. "Okay then. But is there something you want to talk about?. I love talking to you. You remind me of my father, but you are not evil as he is." She said smiling. He smiled back. "Actually there is. I wanted to know more about your life, and abilities. You are just like Sookie, but she is not a vampire. Do you have powers like her?" Bill asked interested. Celina smiled and began to explain.

"You discover that you're a fairy, is when you're about 4 years old. Me, Sookie and Rebecca did too. I had some times where i heard people thoughts. Some of them where nice, and some where nasty." She said as she didn't like remembering the thoughts. "When i was in middle school, that was the hardest time. There where soo many thoughts at the time, that it was hard not to speak about. But Sookie and Rebecca was at the same school as me, so i talked a lot to them, there were the only ones that understand me. My best friend Anna, i never said anything to her, but she still liked hanging out with me, even if everyone thought i was crazy. My parents never found out i was fairy, but when Sookie's parents founded out about her. Me and Rebecca didn't see her in a long time. When we were about 14 years old. We all were living with my aunt Adele, cause my parents were on a long business vacation. I think about 3 years, but then went home every half year to say hello to me and Rebecca, just so you know, i didn't wanted them to visit." She said angry. "Why wouldn't you talk to your own parents when you were little?" Bill asked confused. "Don't mistake me, i love my mom and dad, still after they vanished me. But i thought they would never understand who i really was... And i was right." She said, sad. Bill tried to get her a little happier. "Every parent should love their child just the way they are. I would do that to if it was my children. I would be shocked, but i would still love them." He said, and Celina could see that he was telling the truth. Celina smiled, but then she was serious. "When i was in France, i was sad, but angry at my parents soo much. I had a strange feeling like i wanted to kill them." She said, still shocked for wanted to kill her own parents. "I wanted to feel the pain i was in for vanishing me... Killing them so slowly and they would beg me to kill them. But i wouldn't, and maybe if i was nice to them, i would drain them dry for blood. They would feel the pain."She said laughing a little, but then she shocked her head. "No no NO!, i don't want to kill them! They're my family, how could i think such a thing!" She said so shocked of what she said. "It's okay Celina, you are mad at your parents for hating you. It's normal for a young vampire as you." He said very soft to calm her down, but she didn't listen. "NO i'm not that kind of person! They never loved me! NEVER!" Now Celina was angry, so screamed and pushed her arm on the wall, she was standing up, and Bill was too. He tried to calm her down, but i didn't help. She looked at him right in the eyes, he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I was always the middle daughter! It was always Rebecca and Hadley that was loved! They didn't care about me! They HATE me!" She was yelling, in anger. Bill took her hand. "Listen, you don't know what you're saying. It's your anger talking, you don't hate your parents. You're just confused and sad at your parents" He explained to her. Celina shocked her hand, and she removed his hand from hers. "You don't even KNOW me! You're not my maker!, I hate them! Why didn't they love me?! it was always Rebecca and Hadley! My mother didn't love me! My father didn't. NO ONE LOVED ME! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! I'm just a person that never should been brought into this world!" She screamed and i scream still saying. "NO ONE LOVES ME!" She screamed in anger, but then she frizzed, as she remembered about Thomas. _"I love you soo much Celina, i want to spend the rest of my life with you." _ - Thomas said, she could remember his voice, sweet as honey. _"You love me?... You really do?. But everyone thinks i'm crazy, because i can her people's thoughts... Every girl in school wants to be with you... Why me?" _-She remembered herself saying. _"Everyone that thinks you're crazy, is because they judge people in a wrong way... You Celina are the most cutest, sweetest ,loyal, loving person i've ever known. I care about you soo much, and i love you soo much. Don't you ever forget it." _, They felt a tear from her face when she remembered the last words. _"Don't you ever forget it" _She felt on her knees, crying so much. She was mumbling "I promise Thomas...I promise... I love you." She wiped the blood tears from her face, but they were coming more every time. Bill walked over to him, he gave her a hug. She cried in his chest, he could understand her soo much. They felt a tear from his face too. Celina looked up at him, she was confused. "Why are you crying?" She asked him. He smiled at her. "You remind me soo much of Sarah, i remembered i visit her once when she was older and sick.." He said sad, but he swallowed the pain. Celina began to sit on the floor, she wanted to hear his story, he did sit up too.

"I wanted to see her in a long time. But my maker: Lorena, didn't want me too. So after i begged her to release me, i packed my things, moved away from her, and started to search for my angel. Sarah was the only one that survived from the war." Bill said, sad. Celina was confused, "How many did you have?" She asked, "3 kids, Lee died when he was only 2 weeks old. Sarah did live and die of old age, and my son: Thomas died of a infection. Kids where so easy to kill in those days." She was shocked, "Thomas?... how old was he when he died?" Celina said, crying for remember Thomas's name. Bill was really sad. "He was only 9 years old... I saw him only the last time, when i came home to see my wife: Caroline. He was already dead, and i was a vampire. So i wanted to bury my son, cause i couldn't be effected by him. Caroline was shocked of what i was and she was scared of me, i tried to explain to her what i was but she was so scared. She shot me in the arm, but of course my arm healed fast. She ran away, but then Lorena showed up." He said growling, he didn't like her, not one bit. "She wanted to kill her, but i wouldn't let her. I was a vampire, nut she was still my wife. She was so afraid of me... I could see the fear, sadness in her eyes, so i made her forget that i was here. I berried my son in this cemetery, i still come over to his grave and remember the good times when i played in the backyard with Thomas, but i still remember bad stuff... It's the things about vampires. We remember good things from our past and bad things from our past." He said, thinking about bad stuff about him, he was so angry at Lorena, and he was glad that he was dead. Celina started to get better. She went on her feet again, Bill did too. Celina gave Bill a hug. "Thank you Bill, really. Because you helped me, i see things different now. I shouldn't think about, that no one likes me. I have my new family. And Thomas will always be in my heart... Even if he is not alive anymore. How could i ever return the favor?" She asked him desperately, he laughed. "No you don't owe me nothing Celina, it's nice talking to you. I choose to talk to you about your life. So you don't need to do anything. The only thing i ask, is that you can always come to me if you need something." Bill said, and it was a promise. Celina put a hand on Bill's chest, right where his dead heart was. _"Du har et hjerte af guld Bill Compton. Du fylder menneskers hjerter med glæde. Jeg er glad for Sookie har dig." _ She said as she was speaking danish to him, she thought that maybe Eric would understand it. Bill was confused. "What does it mean?... What you just said?" He was interested. He thought danish was a beautiful language, but hard to speak. Celina laughed. "To translate, i said directly: _You have a heart of gold Bill Compton. You fill people's heart with joy, i'm so glad Sookie has you_. " She said, perfectly translated. "Thank you Celina." He said smiling, she smiled too. Bill looked at the time, and there was only 30 minutes to dawn. He said goodnight to Celina, she did say goodnight to him, and he walked over to the door, to let her sleep.

Bill walked slowly into Sookie's room. Bill thought she sleeps so beautifully. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and got to the room where he could sleep. He started to close his eyes and began to sleep. He dreamed about Caroline, Sarah and Thomas. The good times he had with them. Celina helped him to see things in a different way too, and he couldn't be more happy. Celina dreamed about Thomas, Rebecca, Hadley and Sookie, the good times were she was with them. Bill helped her to see things different, and she was so great full.

They all slept well, having good dreams about love and joy about their life. They all thought this was a new beginning of their life, together, as a family.


	7. Bloody love

So i want to write more of this fanfiction, i promise for some more Bill/Sookie action, and i will!. But right now there is no time for that. I hope you like this story much as i do. I DONT OWN TRUE BLOOD. Hope you like it :)

Sookie was the first one that woke up, the sun was already high up in the sky. It was 9 o'clock. Sookie took some clothes on, and started to make some breakfast. 10 minutes after woke Rebecca up. Her hair was really messy and she sad some of Sookie's old clothes on. Rebecca sat down, and Sookie made some breakfast for her too. They both eated the whole food. "Sookie...This food taste soo delicious" She said, as she closed her eyes and smiled, still chewing her meal. "I can't remember the last time i had that good food, what's the ingredients?" She asked while she was eating her eggs and bacon. Sookie did figure it out really quickly and went over to get some vitamin B12 and some water. Rebecca was confused. "What?, i don't need it" She said, refusing to take it, but Sookie wouldn't let her. "Listen. I can see that you have got vampire blood in your system, the ingredients it's just the same as you make them, i didn't use anything special. And the way to 'act' if different than usual. So take the vitamins and tell me what you and Eric did last night?" Sookie said smiling to Rebecca, she laugh and began to explain. "Well?..." She started. "You can kind of say that me and Eric had...sex?. I wanted to and soo did he. He bitted me of course and he me some of my blood, he did say something really sweet: _"We will be one"._ I don't what it means, but i love him." She was a little embarrassed of what she had done with Eric. Sookie laughed and put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Hey don't be embarrassed, i'm happy for you."She said smiling. "And having sex with Eric is not something to be embarrassed off. If you enjoyed it and love him. Then he is the right for you." She said serious, but still smiling. Rebecca agreed. "Oh i love him very much, and he loves me. And the sex was amazing. And when he bitted me?... I think i like it?, and his blood is the most delicious thing i've ever tasted. Is it the same as you and Bill?" She asked interested, she wanted to know if she was the only one that had the same feeling. "Yes, i love him... Very much. And the sex is great. I enjoy every second of it. When he bites me, i like it too, and his blood is great. It gives me more energy." She said, and Rebecca agreed. "But you need to know something... Our blood, it's fairy blood. And for vampires... It's more different from a normal human. I'm half fairy and you are full fairy. I think your blood is more delicious then mine, it's kind of a alcohol to them, but don't worry. Eric doesn't love you because of your blood. I know him too well, and he loves you for who you are. Bill doesn't love me because of my blood either. He loves me for who i am." And Sookie knew what she was saying was true. Rebecca was worried for a moment and then she understand and breathed out, relived. "Oh... Okey. I just thought for a moment. But what should we do today?. I don't want to be in your house the whole day...Is there something we can do?" Rebecca asked, she wanted to do something, cause she had all that energy in her blood. Sookie noticed. "Well, i need to go to the grocery store to get some food and True Blood, and i thought we maybe could get our hair done and get ourselves some manicure. And i was hoping we could clean the house... God there so many things we can do." Sookie said as she was thinking of soo many things in her head. It hurt Rebecca's head a little."Well, how about we start to buy some food and then clean the house. When we're done, we can get a manicure and get our hair done so we look pretty tonight for our boyfriends." Rebecca said exited, that made Sookie happy. "Perfect lets to." As they both got ready to go out.

They haven't had the most fun sense they where kids. They bought some food and cleaned the house. And then they got the manicure and got themselves done for tonight. When they were both done they walked over to get Sookie's car to get home, the clock was already pasted 6, and they really missed Celina, and their boyfriends. But something was wrong. They couldn't find Sookie car, they where both confused so they decided to walk home. They wanted to call the boys but their battery was dead. They were almost home but they could hear someone was following them, so they walked a little faster, but i didn't stop, so they started to run. They were both soo scared, Sookie could see her house and Bill and Eric. "Rebecca this way!" She screamed at her and she heard it. Until they both heard a gunshot. Rebecca screamed as the gunshot was though her shoulder and the next one from her leg. "Rebecca!" Sookie screamed and ran over to her. Then Sookie was shot at her leg too and her chest area, but lucky not in the heart. They both fell to the ground.

Bill, Celina and Eric was wondering where they were, but they thought they soon would come home. Until they heard the screaming from Sookie and Rebecca. The boys could feel their fear, and they all could smell the blood. They all had their fangs out and ran quickly over to them. Bill and Eric saw them laying on the floor. They were losing a lot of blood, but they were still alive. "NO" Eric and Bill both screamed at the same time, seeing the love of their life in pain. Celina was sad too, but she wanted to find the man who shot Sookie and Rebecca. The boys were fine with that. "Sookie can you hear me?. I love you. Please come back to me." Bill begged for Sookie to wake up. She opened her eyes, and looked at him. but she was still so weak. She smiled at him but passed out. "Rebecca, sweetheart?. Can you hear me? Please? My love?" Eric begged, hoping she was okay. She was opening slowly her eyes. She had lost some blood too, but she was awake. She was really scared and began to scream. Eric calmed her down. "Rebecca it's me. Eric. Oh my only rose. my love" She looked at him. happy, but she began to cry. "Eric... Is it you?... I'm soo sorry..." She passed out, she had lost a lot of blood. Bill was carrying Sookie, and Eric was carrying Rebecca. Celina had brought back the one that had shot the girls. "What should i do with him?" She said angry for hurting her sister and cousin. "I don't care, kill him." Eric said and Bill agreed. Celina was hungry and she was about to suck him dry. But Sookie said something. "Don't kill him... bring him...Over to the house...ask him why...and then kill him..."She tried to speak, but it was hard so she passed out again. The where both loosing so much blood, so they couldn't think about it, so they brought him back. Celina tied him up and used her powers so she couldn't escape.

She went in to Rebecca and Sookie. They were both laying on the couch. They looked awful, She wanted to stay with them, but they were too much blood, and she thought that she couldn't control herself from not hurting them. So Celina went over to the man again to check on him. Bill was so sad, he hated to see Sookie in pain, he cried a little. He kissed her forehead. "Sookie, love?. Can you hear me? You must drink my blood." He said as he bitted his arm so he could give her blood. She took it kind of desperately . "Bill?" She said while she was sucking his blood. "It's okay my love, i'm here. Just drink, it's fine. You're safe." Bill said not that worried anymore. He almost thought he lost his love again. And this time it hurt him even more.

Eric cried a little too. He couldn't stand seeing Rebecca in pain. He had his hand on her cheek. "Rose?...My love... Can you hear me? You need to drink my blood." He bitted his own arm and she drank the blood. "...Eric..? It's it you...?" Rebecca was still drinking his blood, she wanted to stop, but Eric wouldn't let her. "Rebecca my love, it's okay. You are safe now, just drink." He said to her and she continued. Eric was soo worried, he felt like he had known her forever. And he couldn't except it, if he lost her.

Once Sookie and Rebecca where done drinking. Began they both too cry. They wanted to give there boyfriend a hug, but they were still too weak. "Bill i'm soo sorry. I wanted to call you but my phone died, and Rebecca's phone did too. Please forgive me," She apologized to him. Rebecca agreed. "Yeah, Eric, me too. I'm so sorry for making to worried. I understand if you are mad at me." Rebecca did apologized too. Bill smiled at Sookie. "Shhh. It's okay love. The only thing that matters to me now is that you are okay. I love you." Bill kissed her lips, and Sookie did back. Eric agreed. "Yes Rebecca, of course i forgive you. How could i ever be mad at you. I'm just glad that you're okay. I love you so much." Eric gave her a kiss to Rebecca and of course she did back. "Now you two both are laying down. You don't move a mussel. You can change clothes later. But we need to know what was going on." Bill said worried too Sookie and Rebecca. Eric agreed. "Yes what happened?" He look worried too, he looked at Rebecca and then Sookie. The girls where both looking at each other. _"Shall i explain it to them?" _Sookie thought. _"No Sookie, you don't have much strength then i do . You can relax and i will explain." _Rebecca thought, Sookie agreed, and Rebecca started to tell the story.

"Well?...We had a really nice morning. And we were out shopping for some food and cleaned the house. When we were done, me and Sookie thought we should get ourselves a manicure. We tried to find Sookie's car, but it wasn't there. wanted to find, but Sookie missed to much Bill and i missed you too much." She said, still sorry for what happened. Eric smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and got serious. "We decided to walk home, but me and Sookie felt like someone was watching us. So we walked a little faster, but i didn't help. So we ran over to Sookie's house. We could see the house, but then i got shot in the shoulder, and leg, so i couldn't move. But it hurt like hell." She said, angry but still a little in pain. They hadn't got the gunshots out of them yet. "And Sookie of course wanted to help me, but she got shot in her leg and chest. Luckily not the heart." She finished. And Rebecca was worried. Bill looked at Sookie. "You could have been killed... You where this close." He showed with his fingers. "I know, and i'm soo sorry..." Sookie said sad. "Yes i know i could've been killed too Eric, and i'm sorry." Rebecca said.

Both of the girls wanted to say more. But once the wounds were about to heal, they screamed in pain. Bill and Eric was anxious, they didn't know what was happening. "What's going on?!" Bill said too Sookie, she couldn't answer, they pain was too much. "The.. Gunshots!" Rebecca tried to say, but still in pain. Now they boys were angry. "Rebecca is right, we need to get the gunshots out of them, they can't heal completely while they're in there!" Eric said, worried but serious. Bill agreed. "But how should we get it out of them?!" Bill was confused, Eric was too. But the girls didn't scream anymore, they were just afraid for moving. If they did, the pain would come back. And they didn't wanted too. Celina came back in. She felt she could be in there, it where of course her family. So she would never hurt them. Celina was shocked. "What is going on?" Celina was confused. Bill explained it to her. " They were healing because we gave them vampire blood. But the gunshots are still in them. So we don't know how to get them out, without hurting them." Bill said sad, and Eric was too. It looked like Celina had seen it before, her face was not confused anymore, but sad. "What? What do we have to do?" Eric said desperately. Celina took a deep breath. "I've seen it before 2 years ago. If you want to get them out... You need to almost suck them dry. So they won't feel a thing..." She wanted to say more, but she had it hard to say. "Before what Celina?..." Bill was confused and worried, Eric was too. Her eyes were about to cry. "When you get a knife, and cut them up, where the gunshot are. There is no other way. It's either that or they will never move again. " She didn't like it not at all. Sookie and Rebecca was scared, but they didn't move a mussel, they just began to cry. Bill and Eric tried to calm them down. "Hey, it's okey sweetheart. You won't feel a thing i promise. You are going to be fine soon." Bill said to Sookie, smiling a little, but he didn't like it, he were kind of scared of what would happened. "Rebecca my love, it's fine. Bill is right, you won't fell a thing. It's going to be all right." Eric said sad and worried, he didn't like for almost suck his love of his life dry for blood. "I will give you some privacy, but you need to do it now. I'm so sorry Sookie and Rebecca. " Celina said, and went outside again.

Bill and Eric both looked at their love of their lives. They were so worried something bad would happened. "Eric...I'm really scared" Rebecca said to him, still crying."I'm scared too Bill" Sookie was crying too, Bill was soo sad. "Please my love, i'm sorry, if there was another way, i would do it. But i promise to be gentle sweetheart." Bill said, sad but there wasn't another way. Eric didn't like seeing Rebecca cry. "No no please don't cry my love, you are going to be fine. I promise not to kill you, and i will be gentle on you too." He said trying to calm her down. Rebecca and Sookie didn't like it, but they trusted them with their lives. The girls nodded, giving the permission to almost drink them dry. Bill and Eric had their fangs out. Bill looked at Sookie and Eric looked at Rebecca before they bitted them gently on the neck. First the pain was coming back, but then they slowly didn't feel the pain anymore. "I...Love...You...Bill." Sookie was really weak, but Bill heard her and stop drinking her for a moment. Bill was covered in her blood all over his mouth. He growled at her, not in a bad way. But in the good way, he could only wait 5 seconds before he started drinking again. Sookie tried to enjoy it, but it was hard. Rebecca tried to enjoy it too, but i didn't work. Eric was stronger than Bill, so he stopped for a moment to drink Rebecca's blood, to see if she was okay. "Rose? My love? Can you still hear me? I love you." He said, he didn't want to drink her blood anymore, but there was still more blood. "I... Love...You...Too Eric." She was also weak, but he heard her. He smiled but then began to suck her blood again.

Once Bill and Eric was done. They stopped and saw them sleeping. They could hear their hearts was still beating, but really slow. They were really anxious so they wanted to do it quickly. "Okay let's get the knife." Eric said, kind of in pain, but he swallow it. Bill nodded and went over to the kitchen to get a knife and some towels.


	8. Training

This fanfiction turned out better than i thought :D Hope you like it too I DONT OWN TRUE BLOOD Enjoy! :)

Bill and Eric had it awful for what they did to their lovers. But both Bill and Eric was done quickly. They give them our blood, so they could heal. Little by little they could see Sookie and Rebecca got more stronger when they drank their blood. Bill was of course sad and hoped she was okay, Eric was too. Rebecca was the first one to move, she hugged Eric as soon she got her strength. He was soo happy that he kissed her, she kissed him back. "I love you Eric Northman" Rebecca said to him, knowing it was true. He had his hand on her cheek. "And i love you Rebecca Rose" He said, and she believed in every word he was saying. For a moment, Rebecca was sitting on Eric's lap and they just looked into each other's eyes, they where madly in love.

Sookie moved 10 minutes after, she hugged Bill, relived and happy. Bill hugged her back, feeling the same way. They kissed each other for quite a while. "I love you Bill Compton" Sookie said, and it was true. Bill kissed her cheek, which made her face blush. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse" Bill said, and it was true every word. Sookie also sat on Bill's lap, and they hugged each other. They loved each other, more than anything.

Celina came in the door, she was worried for her sister and cousin. As soon as Rebecca and Sookie saw her, they both ran over to her and gave her the biggest group hug ever. They all were happy, and Celina was just glad that they were okay. She smiled to them, they smiled back. Bill wanted to ask Celina something, she noticed and nodded. "I don't understand, when humans get vampire blood, the gunshots should pop out of them?... Why didn't it happened to Sookie and Rebecca?." Bill was confused, and Eric agreed and was confused too. "Well...Sookie and Rebecca are 'technical' not humans... If i were i were a human too, i wouldn't either heal quickly as a normal human. It's because of their blood. The DNA of Fairy blood and human blood are very different. Vampire blood only works for normal humans blood. Did you know Fairy's blood doesn't have a blood type?. That why it's more different than humans." She explained to him. They all thought it was wired, but it was the truth. Bill and Eric understand it now, but then their faces where angry. "Where is the man that almost killed Rebecca and Sookie?" Eric said growling, Bill was too. "He is outside. Shall we go out to him and talk?, i've tried, and he wound say a thing." She said, a little angry. "Oh don't worry.. He will talk." Bill growled and it was a promise, Eric agreed and they walked outside to talk to the man.

The boy couldn't move, he was tied up to a tree. Celina had used her powers so he couldn't escape. He didn't look scared at all, he just wanted to get away. Celina had her fangs out, she was hungry and she wanted to kill him. "Listen! They are not dead, so i didn't kill them! You've got nothing on me! Let me go!" The man said, angry. That made Eric and Bill more angry, but Sookie and Rebecca hold them back. "Let me talk guys" Celina said to them smiling, she smiled in a evil way, and they were fine with that. "What is your name?" She asked very sweet, he laughed "None of your business punk!" He said, still angry. Celina wasn't angry at all, she just touched his head and close her eyes. Rebecca and Sookie had their eyes wide open, they boys noticed. "What's wrong love?" Bill asked Sookie, she was really concentrating but she heard him. "She is listening in his head. She looks deeply into his mind to find out who he is and why he came here. And me and Rebecca are listening" Sookie said, and Bill looked at Rebecca. She had her eyes close just like Celina, and few seconds after, Sookie closed her eyes again. 5 minutes after, they girls opened their eyes. Celina smiled, still in a evil way, Rebecca face was normal, but Sookie face was pissed off, literally, she was soo mad, that she would hit him if she got the permission. Bill noticed Sookie's anger. "What are you angry about my love?" Bill was worried. Sookie face was black. "Debbie Pelt has sent him... To kill me." She was still angry, but scared. Bill growled at the man. The man was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know this girl called Debbie?." Now Celina was angry, she took his neck and growled at him. She had her fangs out, witch made Rebecca and Sookie scared, they had never seen Celina like that before, Eric noticed. "Hey calm down!. He doesn't know anything about Debbie" Celina was shocked, " doesn't know?! Oh i think he does! He is lying! Isn't it right Lasse?!" She asked him, he was shocked. "How do you know my name?... You stupid cunt!" He tried to punch her, so he could escape, but he couldn't. Sookie said something. "Celina is right, he is not telling the truth." Sookie said protecting Celina, Rebecca did too. Eric took Rebecca's hand. "Okay, i'm sorry my love. I'm sorry Sookie. It's you 3 that can read minds, not me." He apologized and smiled. Rebecca kissed his cheek. Celina had calm down a little. "It's fine Eric, don't apologize." Celina smiled, and Eric smiled back. "Hey you idiot?! You didn't answer my question!." Lasse said angry and confused, all he wanted was to beat her up. She looked at him, she had her fangs out. She just smiled evil at him.

"First of all: None of your business, second of all: Your name is Lasse Smith Parker, you're 24 years old and come from Germany, Dusseldorf. You have 2 brothers: Frank and Steve. You had a nice childhood, and a good life in middle-school. But everyone made fun of your light voice and hair. In high School it was worse. You were always bullied, and no girl liked you. You moved to Bon Temps 4 years ago, to start a life with your girlfriend, you have been with for 3 years, but she was cheating on you with your best friend: William. You still talk to him though, cause he said he was sorry, and you forgave him. Your ex-girlfriend is a prostitute, and have a miserable life. Many times she came back to you and apologized, but you never forgive her. A month later, she was found dead in your apartment, and you thought it was your fault, but it was some werewolf that killed her. You took revenge, and killed him. Then you got bitten by a werewolf and became one. 1 year later, you joined Debbie Pelt's pack, and she sent you here to kill Sookie, take revenge. So yes Lasse, i do know you." She said to him, she had just told him his whole life story. Eric and Bill was surprised, and Lasse was mad, soo mad at her. "I _will _kill you! I _swear_ i will!" He screamed at Celina. She was just laughed at him. "Not if i kill you first." She said in a happy-evil voice. She looked at Bill and Eric. They notice. "Let's go inside Sweetheart, dawn will be coming soon" Bill said to Sookie and pulled her in the house, Eric did the same thing to Rebecca. Eric locked the door. Sookie just realized what Celina was going to do. _"No Celina! Don't kill him, me and Rebecca are fine. Let him go!" _Sookie thought, _"But... He could have killed you...And Rebecca... He deserves to die." _Celina thought. _"Yes he does, but you will feel awful after you realize, you just killed a person. Warn him to never come back." _Sookie thought, hoping Celina could understand. _"Fine...But if he comes back with anybody...I will kill him." _Celina thought, annoyed for letting Lasse go. But she warned him, and his turned into a werewolf and ran away.

The night didn't go as planned, as Sookie and Rebecca thought it would, but they did talk a lot though the night until it was dawn. Eric and Rebecca slept in the guest room, Celina slept in the basement, and Sookie and Bill slept in Sookie's room. "The night didn't go as a planned as i thought it would." Sookie said sad, she had been so exited, and now it was ruined because some wolf shot her and Rebecca. "Well the night is not over yet..." Bill said smiling in a tricky way, she did back. Bill kissed her, and he laid her down on the bed and he was on top of her. He had his fangs out, Sookie touched them with her fingers. He smiled, which made Sookie even more turned on.

They had a wonderful night. _"So the night did turn out great?" _Rebecca thought, cause she could hear the thought Sookie had, while she had sex. _"Yes it did, what about you?" _Sookie thought, cause she heard voices coming from the guest room. _"Yeah! it was better than i thought i would turn out. Goodnight Sookie." _Rebecca thought, and went to go to sleep. _"Yeah Goodnight Rebecca. Goodnight Celina!" _Sookie thought, hoping she could hear it. _"Seriously?! I just went to sleep... Goodnight sisters." _Celina thought. Rebecca and Sookie was shocked. _"Sisters?"_ Rebecca and Sookie both thought, it was wired cause it was only Rebecca that was Celina's sister. Sookie was just her cousin. But then the both smiled. 'Sisters' They liked that, they all considered them as there sisters.

The next morning, both of girls felt great. Sookie made breakfast to Rebecca as usual, and they went out shopping for some clothes. They had a really nice time, but the day went pretty fast. Before they knew it, the time was almost 6 o'clock. When there went over to the parking lot. the first car they saw was Sookie's, they both felt it was wired, they thought it maybe was Lasse that gave it back. But they didn't really care, they just wanted to go home. They got home just in time so they could be there when the boys and Celina would wake up. "I will go to my room, to change into pajamas." Sookie and went up the stairs to get into her room. Rebecca went into the guest room to do the same thing. Sookie wanted to do it quickly, so she threw her pants and t-shirt on the bed, and packed out the pajama she, had bought. She suddenly felt to cold hands around her waist and a mouth on her neck, kissing it. Sookie laughed, and turned around, and she saw the most beautiful vampire she had ever seen. Sookie kissed him, and he did back. "Did you sleep well my love?" Bill asked in a very soft tone. "Good, how about you?" Sookie asked him, he smiled. "Perfectly. Did you have a good day." He asked. "Yes i did, i had a really good time with Rebecca, we bought some new clothes," She moved a little away from him, to show it. Bill smiled back, he loves her in every outfit she has. She moved back to him, laying her arms around his neck, he laid his arm around her waist again. "And then, i found my car in the parking lot. It was really wired, but i missed you so we just went home. I asked Rebecca if me, her and Celina could try out our 'powers', Celina will teach us some things, cause she is the only one that knows how to use her powers, and i was hoping if you and Eric could help out practice?" Sookie asked, really excited. She has only experience it, but never use it. "Of course sweetheart, i will always help you, you know i would. And i think Eric would too, i've actually wanted to know how your powers are, so i can know how to protect you more." Bill said smiling and kissing her on her cheek.

All of them went out to the backyard, Rebecca was with Eric as usual, and Sookie was with Bill. Celina was waiting for them. "Eric, Bill. I'm very glad that you both are willing to help us." Celina said, thanking them for their generosity. "We will start on a easy base. Bill, Eric." Celina pointed at them, "I want you two to stand in front of them." She said, and they did what she said. Bill was standing in front of Sookie, and Eric was in front of Rebecca. "Now Rebecca, take Eric's right hand and Sookie, you take Bill's right hand." Celina said, and they did. "Boys, i need to know if you can handle a little of pain?. They need to know how to hurt someone" Celina asked the boys, and they nodded. The girls were laughing. _"Hurting a vampire? is that even possible?" _Sookie toughed and Rebecca was laughing. "Now girls. I want you to think about the pain you have, deep inside yourselves. And think about how you want to hurt them." She said, and the girls tried to think about it, but it was a little hard. The boys couldn't feel a thing. Eric wanted to say something, but Celina interrupted. "Wait a minute... And when you have collected all the pain, you let it go." Celina said smiling. Sookie and Rebecca had their eyes closed, but they did as Celina said, and let it go. Now the boys could feel the pain, they could feel the electric shock through their bodies. They both felt to the ground. The girls opened their eyes, and began to laugh. They thought it was funny, the boys didn't laugh though, the y just had their fangs out. The girls were shocked, but they stilled smiled. "Celina? Do you mind if we try something to help them?" Eric asked and Bill agreed, Celina nodded, the girls looked wired at her. "They are right, you need some motivation. Go ahead boys." She said. The guys smiled at the girls, growled at them, like they were hunting. Eric was the first one to move, he was fast, but Rebecca hit him with her light with made him fly back in the air, and he fell to the ground. Bill moved after, Sookie had a bowl of light in her hand, she threw it through him, and he felt back. Celina laughed. "Good one boys, let me try." She said, and went over to stand in front of Rebecca and Sookie. Bill and Eric laughed. "No affiance Celina, but don't hurt yourself." Eric said laughing. Celina smiled "Oh i wouldn't, give me your best shot girls." Now Celina had her fangs out, and she was ready. Rebecca hold this time balls of light in her hand, and Sookie didn't. They thought it would be a good idea, to hit her in the same time, so they did. Sookie hit Celina first, and then Rebecca did. Nothing happened, only that Celina had the bowl of light in her hands, Rebecca had a few seconds ago. The two girls and the boys were shocked, and Celina laughed and crushed them with her hands. "My turn" She said, and she made a big ball of light in her hand. Celina looked at the boys, she told them not to worry about they would get hurt. And then she threw it at them, and they felt to the ground. Eric and Bill was laughing, they had never laughed so hard before, that it made Sookie and Rebecca more angry. Celina gave Rebecca and Sookie a hand. She gave them a hug. "Enough practice for today, we will continue, nice one girls and boys." Celina said, smiling and went into Sookie house so she could sleep. Eric and Bill went over to their loves. "Did i scare you love?" Eric said to Rebecca, still laughing. She kissed his hand. "No you didn't, it was fun. And i'm sorry for hurting your hand." Rebecca said apologizing to him. He smiled at her, and carried her into their room. "Thank you for helping us Bill, i'm sorry to for hurting your hand." Sookie said, and kissed his hand. He kissed her on her lips, he carried her too. "You don't need to apologize to me, it was fun, and i hope i didn't scare you." Bill said smiling, Sookie laughed. "Oh Bill, you are actually not that scary." She said in a silly way. Bill was interested. He started to stay in the same position as he did while they practiced, and this time Sookie wasn't fast enough. He threw her down the bed, and he untied his pants, and he took his t-shirt, until he was naked. He laid on top of her, he took her pajama off. "Oh Bill! Yes! Take me!" Sookie was soo ready, and Bill was too. The night went pretty well for Rebecca and Sookie

They couldn't wait for to practice tomorrow, and Celina couldn't either.


	9. Home Town

Sorry i've not uploaded anything lately, i've been really busy. But i love this Fanfiction, i hope you like it too :D Leave a comment! or favorite this fanfiction for more. I DONT OWN TRUE BLOOD Hope ya like it :D

The sun was already bright up in the sky. Sookie was the first one to wake up again, then 5 minutes after, Rebecca woke up. They ate breakfast, put some clothes on, Rebecca bought some clothes from Sookie. They decided to go out to buy some True blood, and some food. Then they wanted some new clothes and shoes. They tried to kill the day, but it was really slow. When the clock was 6, the girls were already home. Celina came out of the basement first, she was stretching and yawning, she had some night clothes on, not that special, but really casual. She had her hand on her neck, she hold her breath, "Sookie?. Can i get some True Blood please? I haven't feed in over a week." Celina asked really hungry, Sookie smiled. "Yes of course sweetie, they are in the fridge." Sookie said, as she walked over to the fridge to get it for her. She took a big mouthful, Then Bill and Eric came out from there room. They were talking about something, Sookie and Rebecca was confused. Eric walked over to Rebecca, he walked over to the couch, so Rebecca could sit on his lap. Bill did the same thing to Sookie. Eric kissed Rebecca on her forehead, she put her head close to his chest. "Listen love...There is something i want to ask you about. Also Sookie and Celina." Eric said to her, Sookie looked over to Eric confused, Celina was too. Bill noticed Sookie's reaction so he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It's actually a good thing. I think you would like it love. You too Celina." Bill said, Celina smiled and Sookie did too."It's because...You have said soo much about your home. Who you are and where you come from. And i thought... if you and you others want to... I want to invite you all to Sweden. It's where i come from, where i spend my days when i was little." Eric said, hoping Rebecca would say yes. The girls was shocked. "...Really?. Can we all come to Sweden." Rebecca said, happy. But she should know if the all could come too. "Yes of course my love. Bill, Sookie and Celina can come too." He said smiling. Rebecca was soo happy that she kissed him and hug him. He saw that he had done a good thing, and he didn't want anything else, then to see Rebecca happy. "Thank you Eric. I really want to go there. What about you three?" Rebecca said exited and looked over to the others. "I would love too. I've heard it's a nice place, and really cold." bill said. "Yeah! it could be so much fun! Soo romantic!" Sookie said. "_bien sur _Rebecca , that would be great. I could use my danish more. And maybe learn Swedish. _Merci _Eric." Celina said. Eric smiled. "Well that it's settled then. We all are going to Sweden tomorrow night." He said, kind of exited. Sookie started to ask."But how are we going to get there?. How long are we going to stay?" She asked, still exited but serious. Eric smiled. "A week i think, and it takes about 9-10 hours to get there, which means that we will also travel in the day time. But i will book a private airplane, that can have vampires in the day time." He said, and Rebecca smiled. "Oh Eric. That is soo sweet of you, but you don't have to spend so much money. I have some money too, so i can pay a little too." Rebecca said, but Eric shocked his head. "No. I don't want you to spend a penny. I invite you, so you have to pay anything my love." Eric didn't want her to pay for anything. She was worried, "are you sure? Really sure?" Rebecca said, Eric nodded. "i'm sure. really sure." He said smiling, and kissed her.

They all talked about how excited they were for the trip. Sookie and Rebecca talked about the shopping places. Celina was excited to see the history and culture of Sweden, and Eric wouldn't be more than happy to show it to her. Bill was excited to be alone with Sookie, there are really romantic places in Sweden, and they could have a double date, or just one alone?. Bill thought it was a good idea, and Sookie agreed. Rebecca did like the idea too, and Eric agreed. They talked about that for a long time, Sookie went out to the kitchen to get the boys and Celina some True blood. Celina asked Bill and Eric if she could talked to them alone? Rebecca and Sookie gave them some privacy. Celina, and the boys went outside. "Listen umm?... It has been a while since i've been in Northern Europe.. and i know there will be a lot of people. So?... I've never learn how to control myself when i feed over a human. Could you both maybe teach me?" Celina asked embarrassed, and nervous. She thought she had been asking too much. Eric was shocked, and Bill was too. "Well, the trick is that when the heart slows down, or if you don't want to anymore, you stop. It's very easy when you have tried it more than once." Eric said normal, he wanted to help her, and he couldn't explained in another way. Bill nodded "Yes i agree with Eric. It's the truth, but have you tried it before?." Bill asked. Celina got a more quiet. "Yes...But i couldn't control myself." She asked sad, she thought of all the incident people she had killed for hunger. "How long has it been since you have feed on a human?" Eric asked, he had meet other vampires with the same problem, but this one was different. Celina started to think. "Oh?... I think almost one year?." She said, and the boys were totally shocked. "So the only thing you have been drinking is True Blood?" Bill was shocked, both of the boys eyes were wide open. "Yes... That's why i drink really much of it. It's hard... To not drink human blood. But i didn't want to cause i thought i couldn't stop... That's why i need you guys help. I need to control it." Celina was desperate. "We need to get a donor... You need to drink human blood, if you want to control it. And in Sweden, there are a lot of people. Maybe, you would be in a room of people with open neck." Eric said, he was serious and it made Celina more worried. Bill calmed her down "But don't worry. We will learn you how to control it, even if i and Eric are not your maker." Bill said and Eric agreed, Celina smiled "You are not my makers, but you are the elders. And i think Eric will be my sheriff while i'm in Bon Temps. I have one in France. Thank you, when will we get started?" Celina asked. She was glad that someone wanted to learn her how to control her hunger. Eric took his phone out of his pocket. "Now actually, we are going to Sweden tomorrow, so you need to know some few tips." He pressed the buttons, and he was already talking to a donor. Now Celina got worried, but Bill laid a hand on her shoulder. "We need to tell Rebecca and Sookie? Would they be scared of me when i'm going to feed on this donor?" She was really worried, Bill calmed her down. "Of course not, they are your family, we will tell them what's going to happen, and i'm sure that they will understand." He said, Celina smiled and laughed. "It's not only Rebecca and Sookie that is my family, you are Sookie's boyfriend and Eric are Rebecca's. So you two are my family to." She said smiling. Bill smiled back, "Thank you Celina." he said, Eric was done talking on the phone. He nodded " Yes thank you. The donor will be here in 5 minutes. It's a Swedish donor, that will help you to already know how the scents in Sweden will be. " Eric said. Celina was still worried, but she trusted Eric and Bill.

They all three went in the door again. Celina explained what was going to happen, and that she didn't want them to be scared of her. They laughed, of course they would never be scared of her, and they thought it was fine. Now Celina was not that worried anymore, but a little happy that they were fine with it. 5 minutes after the donor was here, Eric went over to him, he spoke to him a little. Celina had her fangs out, and she was sitting in the corner, Bill was with her. As much she wanted Sookie and Rebecca, she thought she couldn't control herself if there were next to her. Rebecca and Sookie didn't have a effect to her like Sookie had to Bill and Rebecca had to Eric. But she had never smell a human like that before. She talked to him a little. And they were sitting on the couch. Sookie was sitting on Bill's lap, and Rebecca was sitting on Eric's lap. Celina didn't breath. "Now Celina. I know it's hard, but you have to control it. You just have to think that you don't want to hurt him." Eric said. Celina had her hand on her neck. She could killed him easily, and the donor was only 10 cm from her. She tried to think not to hurt him, but it was hard. _"It's okey, do you want me and Rebecca to leave?" _Thought Sookie, and Rebecca also looked at Celina. _"No?...Yes? I don't want you and Rebecca to be scared of me." _Thought Celina, and looked sad. Rebecca and Sookie nodded, and walked over to the kitchen. Bill and Eric looked at them, but they quickly understand. Now Celina was not that worried anymore. "Okey, but if i do something wrong, please stop me." Celina said to both of them and they nodded. She took a deep breath, and bitted the donor's neck. First she was sucking really hard, but then little by little, she slowed down. Over 4 mouths, of not drinking human blood, she was doing better than Bill and Eric expected. While she was sucking the donor's blood, she was looking at the boys to see if it was enough, they nodded and she stopped. For Celina it was a little hard to stop, but she did it. She put her fangs away and thanked the donor, and the donor went out of the door. Rebecca and Sookie came out of the kitchen, smiling. "Well done Celina, it was really good. Now you won't have any problems in Sweden." Eric said, and Bill agreed. Celina smiled and wanted to hug Rebecca and Sookie, but she was covered with blood all over her mouth. She went out for a napkin.

The rest of the night they were talking about Sweden and Fangtasia. Eric said after the trip, he was going back to work again with Pam. Celina couldn't wait to work at fangtasia, and she was soo happy that she could now learn how to control herself, with Bill and Eric's help. 2 Hours before dawn, Celina had too pack her things cause she coudn't do it in morning. Rebecca and Sookie thought it was a good idea, so they did it too. Celina borrowed some clothes from Sookie, and went down to the basement to pack, Rebecca pack in the guest room with Eric, and Sookie did with Bill. Apparently they wanted to help. And the girls were fine with that.

Sookie was in her room with Bill, he was helping her packing t-shirts and jeans, she was standing over at the closet, and she threw the clothes at Bill so he could put it in her suitcase. She was saving the good stuff, until she was done picking the other things. Bill was surprised. "How much clothes do you need?. We are only in Sweden in 1 week." He said smiling and laughing, Sookie smiled back and gave him a pair of socks, we put it in the suitcase. "It's a girl thing?... And actually some of your clothes are in there too. Here catch!" She said and threw some of her underwear to him, he grab it, and look at it. He wasn't saying anything, just looking at it, touching it. "It's...So soft...It matches your skin completely...Was it something you borrowed from Pam?" He asked very soft, Sookie was enjoying it, she packed the rest of the underwear and bra and sat on Bill's lap. He was still speechless, he couldn't get the eyes of the underwear. Sookie smiled "Yes, but it was a long time ago. I still have it for some reason. I actually have one on today." Sookie said smiling and showed it to him. He was looking at it, he touched it with his long fingers, still very quietly. "Oh Sookie... Why do you have to know my weakness?. If you don't stop now. I don't think i can control myself." He said, still very soft. Sookie was smiling. She put his hand on her neck, he breathed in and out. He had his fangs out, he wanted to taste her blood. Sookie loved it. She began to kiss his neck, biting a little, which made Bill moan. "Sookie, stop now" He said, trying not to lose control. Sookie heard it, but she didn't stop. She pushed him down the bed and laid on top of him. She was kissing him, and ripping his shirt off. "Why should i? What are you going to do about it?" Sookie said smiling like it was a game. Bill growled glad and turned her around, ripping her shirt, bra, jeans and underwear off, until she was naked. He tried to stop, but it was too late. He had warned her, and she didn't listen. "Do you want me to stop?" Bill asked, he didn't wanted to do anything without her permission. She smiled and slowly took his pants and underwear off. She whispered in his ear, "Take me Bill Compton, please!" She was very desperate. "As you wish my love" Bill said and moved really quickly, he bitted her neck, and he stop drinking her blood for a moment, but still he was moving really fast and Sookie loved it, and moaned a lot of times. Her blood was spilling all over the bed, once they both came he kissed her neck, and heal the wound. He gave her some of his blood, so she was a little better tomorrow.

The next morning, Rebecca and Sookie was to exited for the trip. The thought they would go over to the bank to get some swedish money, if they wanted to buy some clothes. They checked if they had packed everything they needed, they also checked Celina's things. She had a lot of books about others countries, but she had pretty clothes. They made each other some lunch. They were so bored, the wanted the time to go. They watched TV, and got tired. They thought it was a good idea to get some sleep, if they should be up all night in the airplane. Rebecca went down to Eric and Sookie went down to Bill.

Rebecca was in Eric's room, there was a two size bed, so two could sleep there. She thought he looked cute when he was sleeping. She sat on the bed and holed Eric's hand. He opened his eyes slowly, he didn't do anything but looking at her. He smiled and pullet her over to him, he wanted to cuddle with her. She laid with her head on his chest. He kissed her on her forehead, and she kissed him on his cheek. He pulled his fangs out, with Rebecca thought was very sexy. He looked at her to see if it was okay, and she nodded as she gave her his neck to him. He started to kiss it, but then slowly bitted her neck. She moaned a little and enjoyed it. Eric loved to taste her blood. When he was done he gave her a little of his blood. Rebecca was so tired and she felt asleep in Eric's arms. Eric went back to sleep again.

Sookie was with Bill, she laid in Bill's arms, cuddling with him. He woke up and saw her, he smiled and kissed her forehead. "What a lovely surprise. Are you bored my love?" Bill asked as he was kissing her neck, he didn't bite her cause he had already. Sookie smiled, "Yes kind of, me and Rebecca both thought it was a good idea to get some sleep, when we are going to stay up in the airplane all night." Sookie said and pulled her closer to Bill. He smiled and was happy to hold her in his arms. Bill watched as Sookie slowly closed her eyes and began to sleep, he was tired so he began to sleep too.

Sookie and Rebecca both was sleeping better than ever, it's always a good idea to get some sleep. And they couldn't think about sleeping with anyone else, then their boyfriends.


	10. Cold Romance

OMG a trip to Sweden! I just thought i would be a good idea, don't you think? Leave a comment or like/favorite if you want more! I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD Hope you like it 3

"Sookie my love? Wake up. It's time to go." Bill poked at her, trying to get her up. She woke up by the first touch.

"Rebecca lover? We need to go now." Eric said to her, and she woke up really quickly.

Celina was already waiting for them outside, the couples where impressed. Rebecca and Sookie had their cars with them. Eric took Rebecca's car, and Bill and Celina was taking Sookie's car. Rebecca drove first, cause Eric had to show her the way, Sookie just followed.

In Sookie's car, Bill was sitting up front, and Celina was sitting in the back. "Aren't you exited? I've never been in Europe before! I need to take soo many pictures." Sookie asked Celina. She smiled, "Oh i'm exited. I've never been in Sweden. And i would love to see the museum. I kind of hoped Eric would show me." Celina said, having many plans in her head. Sookie watched them with her and laughed. "What about you Bill?" She asked and took his hand. He smiled. "I've never been in Sweden too. I've heard it's a nice place. And there are some romantic places too." He said smiling to Sookie. She kissed his hand.

Eric was looking at Rebecca the whole time, while she was driving. She started to laughed. "Do i have something on my face?" She said laughing. He took her hand. "No, i'm just glad that you wanted to go on this trip with me. It means soo much to me." He said, and it was the truth. Rebecca smiled. "Of course Eric, why wouldn't i? I would love to see where you grew up, and were you lived. Maybe one day i can show you where i lived." She said smiling at him, he smiled back. "I would love that." He said and kissed her hand again. "I'm so glad that you brought my sister, Sookie and Bill with us. I'm really great full." She said, still smiling. He looked at her. "It's me that is great full. If it makes you happy, then i'm happy." He said. This time it was Rebecca that kissed his hand.

10 minutes after, they were at the airport. Sookie and Rebecca parked in the same spot, so they car would be more easy to find, after 1 week. They check in, and waited 30 minutes for their private plane to go. Only the girls had a passbook. So Bill and Eric had to sign many papers before they could go on the plane. The room was normal, there were 3 doors. Rooms they could sleep in. Celina could have on her own, Bill and Sookie could share and Rebecca and Eric could share. They were a room where everyone could be, and a bathroom. It was perfect. 5 minutes after they were ready to fly. The girls were exited, Bill and Eric just rolled eyes at them, and laughing. Sookie was sitting with Bill, Eric was sitting with Rebecca, and Celina was sitting alone. The girls feel bad about leaving her behind, but she said to them that i was fine. She was listing too music about Sweden's history, and she didn't wanted to be distracted. So she went into her room, with a bottle of TruBlood in her hand. Sookie and Rebecca talked about where they should go first. They even thought about surprising them, with something sexy. They just laughed. Bill and Eric was talking business as always. Sookie noticed there was a menu, were they could order TruBlood or free donors. Bill and Eric talked about ordering one, cause they didn't wanted to make the girls weak. Sookie noticed and started to get angry, "Seriously? Where do they have them? In a little box!" Sookie said a little angry and threw the menu on the floor and went into her and Bill's room. Rebecca was surprised, but quickly understand how she felt, she was feeling the same way, but not as much as Sookie. Bill looked worried. "What did i do?" He said really confused, Eric was also confused, of Rebecca's reaction. Rebecca closed her eyes and started listening to her mind. She was feeling sad, angry, embarrassed cause she wasn't as good as the donors. Rebecca shocked her head and opened her eyes, she smiled. "She just doesn't like that you thought of order a donor. She is yours and she is starting to feel like she is not yours. But don't worry, she will be fine." Rebecca said and went into her and Eric's room. The guys started to feel guilty. Eric walked in the room where Rebecca was, and Bill went into the room where Sookie was.

_(At Sookie and Bill's room.) _

Sookie was laying in her bed, crying so much that the pillow was wet. Bill could hear her cry and knocked on the door. "come in" Sookie said and started not to cry soo much. Bill opened the door and he saw her eyes was red of crying. He felt so guilty and went over to her. She was hiding her face again in the pillow, crying. He sat down and put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't like seeing her sad, "I'm sorry... Really i am. I should have asked your permission first, it's my fault, and i'm soo sorry my love." He said almost crying and stroking her hair. She looked up to him, deeply into his eyes. She started crying again and hugged him deeply. Bill did back, he felt like she had forgiving him. "I'm sorry to Bill. I overreacted. I just felt like i wasn't yours anymore. Since the accident with me and Rebecca. You've felt really sad after feeding on my blood...Why?" She asked him confused, but not crying anymore. Bill breath in and out, " I...Still feel bad for almost sucking you dry for blood...Twice... I don't want to hurt you anymore. I couldn't do that to you ever again...I would never forgive myself." He said, hugging and smelling her scent from her hair. She looked at him, she had her hands on his cheeks so she could look into his eyes. "Bill, you are not hurting me..." She said but Bill look down. She focused about looking into his eyes. "Hey Bill! you are not hurting me. Have i ever complain about you feeding on me?" She asked him seriously. "...No" He whispered, and started to look at her. "Have i ever said i didn't like it when you were feeding on me?" She said, he looked at her now. "No." He said and shocked his head, he thought he was stupid. She stroke his cheek. "Have i ever doubt on you? Didn't i trust you when you almost drained me dry?" She said looking into his eyes. He stroked her hair. "No you haven't" He said looking into her eyes. She kissed him deeply, long enough to get him in a better mood. "See? I trust you with my own life. And i love you soo much. I will be yours always" She said and kissed him on his neck, his fangs popped out, and he got turned on. She saw it and opened her neck for him. He was about to bite her, but refused. "Aren't you hungry love? I don't want you to starve." She said and looked up. He breathed in and out. "I love you soo much too Sookie. I just wanted to see if you didn't mind feeding on your blood?" He said, she nodded, giving the permission. She sat on his lap so it was more easy for him to drink. He slowly bitted her and began to drink. Sookie moaned a little, and enjoyed it. "My Sookie, only my Sookie." He said while sucking her blood. After a little while, enjoying her blood, he stopped. She was not angry, actually, she was feeling great. He gave her some of his blood to her. "God i love you Sookie Stackhouse." He said growling and kissing her. She smiled, touching his fangs gently. "I love you to Bill Compton. I'm glad that i can take care of you." She said kissing him more. And god she was taking good care of him.

_(At Rebecca and Eric's room.)_

Eric knocked on the door, "come in" Rebecca said. He opened and saw Rebecca had closed her eyes. She was listening to Sookie and Celina's thoughts, and the pilot. The pilot's thoughts wasn't interesting. Sookie's was too private, and all Celina was thinking about, was how exited she was, Thomas and her family. Eric went over to her putting both arms on her shoulder. "Are you okey rose?" He said worried. She smiled and kissed him, he kissed her deeply back and put her on his lap so he could hugged her. "No. It's just interesting to hear how Sookie feels. She is a little right and a little stupid of thinking that way." Rebecca said stroking Eric's hair, while Eric stroked her cheek and kissed it many times, which made Rebecca blush. Eric looked into her eyes. "I hope i didn't make you uncomfortable? If i did, then forgive my apologize for being very rude over to you my love." He said and kissed her on her lips, long enough to make her heart beat very fast, from his love. "No Eric, you didn't do anything wrong. I trust you, more than anything. I know that you love me more than your own life."She said touching his chest, right in the heart. He nodded. "But i've got to say Sookie is right. But i trust you when you say you love me." She said and smiled. Eric smiled too "Why?...Why do you have so much confidence in me? Don't mistake me! I'm great full, but we have only known each other for almost 1 mouth. How can you trust a 1000 year old vampire like me?" He said looking into her eyes, happy, confused, and in love. She smiled and kissed him before she told him why.

"Well?... My luck with men, hasn't been easy. I don't know how many men i've been on dates with. And i thought they liked me, but when they say who i 'really' was, they stopped calling me. I didn't tell anything about my powers, but i knew when they first laid there eyes on me, they could see something was wrong with that girl. That's why i moved to Bon Temps. I founded out about a bar called Fangtasia, and it kind of was interesting. And i needed a job, if i had to stay alive. That's where i talked to Pam and i could come to a job meeting with you. She said your name Eric Northman. In that moment, i already knew something was different about you, and not because you are a vampire. Because of the way you acted around me." She said smiling, and holed his hands, he smiled. God he loved that women. "I could see, the first time you walked into the room. You could see something was different about me, and honestly. I was about to give up, i thought you were like everybody else... But you surprised me. You were interested in me. No man have ever been like that to me before. You showed me around, comforted me when i was sad, you even told me how you felt about me, Pam, fangtasia, your whole life! You have no idea how happy i am" She said crying a little, he was about to fell a tear, but sucked it in. She started again, "So i thought the best way to repay you. Was to tell you what i was, how my power was, my family, you and fangtasia. And i was soo happy when you accepted that i was a fairy! You liked me! told me how fairys blood are too vampires, but you never harmed me. You called me yours, protected me from vampires from the bar. I couldn't be more happy... For the first time, someone could be around me, and not think that i was a freak...Then you went missing, both you and Pam. You have no idea how worried, and sad i was. I thought you ran away from me, and i was soo sad. But then, when Sookie invited me over and you were there... I can't even describe it. I finally founded the one true man i wanted to be with the rest of my life. And it's you Eric Northman, and i love you soo much, more than you think." She said crying, and hugged him, she was soo happy in love with him. A blood-tear from Eric felt down his cheek. He was soo chocked, he was happy, in love, and felt sorry for Rebecca the whole time. They both looked at each other smiling and crying. "I've been waiting...For over 1000 years for you Rebecca Rose Stackhouse. I thought i could never be loved, by any vampire, human, not even a fairy. And i like you the first time i saw you, you are mine Rebecca, forever. I love you my lover." He said now crying, but not as much as Rebecca. She couldn't stop crying, even if she wanted too. She was really touched by his words, and didn't want it to end. They started kissing each other, and laying down the bed. Taking their clothes off. We all know what happened next.

Both now Sookie and Rebecca was happy and in love with their boyfriends, all over again. It was the middle of the night and Sookie was the first one to wake up, she was thirsty and Rebecca was too. They talked a little while in the room about what they talked about. Celina came out of her room, to get some TruBlood. Celina looked at the menu again. She went over to sit next to Rebecca and Sookie. Celina wanted to try order something from the menu. O - negative was her favorite. She called the number and ordered. All the girls were having fun with the menu, 2 minutes after, the donor Celina had ordered was here. A tall dark hair boy named Jared was here to serve her. They all laughed, but Celina went in the room with Jared. After a little while, the boys woke up and went over to their girlfriends. Sookie and Rebecca had ordered some food they could eat cause they were hungry. The boys watched them eating, but Bill started to ask. "Is Celina still in her room?" he asked confused, and the girls was laughing. As the second Bill turned his head, the door opened from Celina's room, Jared, the donor came out, with no bite marks, but Celina had a little blood on her lips. The guys were shocked, but Celina was feeling great. _"Merci beaucoup monsieur Jared!" _She said in full french accent. Sookie and Rebecca couldn't stop laughing. The guys were still shocked. Eric was the first one talking, "Celina? Did you just feed from that guy? I can't see any bite marks from his neck." He said and Bill agreed. Celina smiled for a moment, but started to feel guilty. "Forgive me. You are my sherrif Eric. I have respect for you Bill too. It's just after i learned to control myself, i wanted to try again, to see if i really didn't have any problem, and the bite marks i healed with my blood. Please forgive me." She said all over again apologizing to them. The guys just started laughing witch made Celina confused. "No Celina, don't mistake us. It's good that you can control yourself better." Eric says smiling, Bill agreed. "Yes Celina, you need some space too. I think we all 4 are using it very much." Bill says looking at Sookie, that smiled. "Ohh okey... Hey look at the TV!" Celina pointed, and they all watched. They could see they just hit Europe. Celina was jumping up and down. Rebecca and Sookie was smiling. Eric and Bill smiled too. "Welcome to Europe everyone!" Eric said formally and smiling. Celina laughed. "Don't say it to me! I've been in Europe before. You can say 'welcome to Sweden' when we are there." Celina said smiling to Eric, Eric looked at Rebecca. "Thank You Eric! i'm soo exited!" Rebecca said smiling, Sookie did too. "Yeah thanks again Eric!" She said smiling. Bill was just shocking his head. Celina protested "Come on! I'm a vampire so are you Bill! Just Because you are 175 years old! Doesn't mean that you can't say thank you!?" Said Celina laughing. They actually all laughed at the same time. Bill looked over to Eric. "okey okey! Thank You Eric. That really nice of you! Better?" Bill said smiling witch made everyone laugh really hard.

They had a nice conversation until the all walked in their rooms again to get some rest. Only for the vampires, cause dawn was comming.


End file.
